Τα χρώματα του έρωτα
by xrysanthi
Summary: Εκείνη ζει σε έναν κόσμο άχρωμο χωρίς σκοπό... Ο δικός του κόσμος δεν έχει τίποτα άλλο παρά μόνο χρώματα! Τι θα προκύψει άραγε όταν οι δύο αυτοί κόσμοι συναντηθούν; Κόκκινο του πάθους; Πράσινο της ζήλιας; Ή μήπως μαύρο του μίσους;
1. Πρόλογος

- Το Twilight, όπως και οι χαρακτήρες του, καθώς και οι ταινίες ανήκουν στη Stephenie Meyer, τη Summit, και την ομάδα τους. Εμένα απλά μου αρέσει να παίρνω τους χαρακτήρες και να παίζω μαζί τους.

- Η ιστορία αυτή περιέχει σκηνές με τολμηρό περιεχόμενο. You have been warned! ;)

- Αν, παρόλ' αυτά, σας αρέσει να ρισκάρετε και αποφασίσατε να τη διαβάσετε, δεν έχω κάτι να πω, εκτός από καλό διάβασμα, και καλή αρχή στο νέο σας ταξίδι διαμέσου αυτής της ιστορίας :D

- Μην ξεχνάτε να αφήνετε Reviews... είναι η δύναμη μας για να προχωράμε και να δημιουργούμε περισσότερες και καλύτερες ιστορίες ;)

**Τα χρώματα του έρωτα «Πρόλογος»**

Η καρδιά μου μαινόταν στο στήθος μου και το κεφάλι μου γύριζε ακόμα σαν τρελό. Το μυαλό μου αδυνατούσε να συνδέσει τις πληροφορίες και να καταλήξει στην αλήθεια... Μα πως μπορούσε να μου το κάνει αυτό!

«Έντουαρντ, Έντουαρντ, Έντουαρντ σε παρακαλώ άκουσε με...» την άκουγα να φωνάζει πίσω μου και η φωνή της που ώρες πριν βογκούσε το όνομα μου ηδονικά και μου ορκίζονταν ότι ήταν μόνο δική μου με αηδίαζε.

«Έντουαρντ σε παρακαλω» την άκουσα ξανά να λέει πιο κοντά μου αυτή την φορά και ένιωσα το άγγιγμα της στο μπράτσο μου.

Οι συνηθισμένες σπίθες που συνόδευαν το άγγιγμα της έφεραν μια μαύρη φωτιά στο αίμα μου. Πως τόλμα να με αγγίζει, να στέκεται μπροστά μου μετά από όλα αυτά που έκανε. Αλλά και εγώ τι μαλάκας θεέ μου, πως μπόρεσα να ήμουν τόσο τυφλός!

«Μην με ακουμπάς!» είπα μέσα από τα δόντια μου χωρίς να μπορώ να την κοιτάξω γιατί ήμουν σίγουρος ότι αν την αντίκριζα τώρα θα έκανα κάτι που θα μετάνιωνα σκληρά. Ποτέ δεν είχα σηκώσει χέρι σε γυναίκα αλλά ο πόνος που έμοιαζε να πηγάζει από τα μύχια της ψυχής μου απαιτούσε εκδίκηση, απαιτούσε εκείνη να νιώσει τον ίδιο πόνο που ένιωθα τώρα εγώ.

«Έντουαρντ σε παρακαλώ, σ' αγαπώ, σε παρακαλώ άσε με να σου εξηγήσω» επανέλαβε ακόμα μια φορά με τα δάκρυα να είναι εμφανή στη φωνή της. Μ' αγαπάει; Θα μου εξηγήσει; Τι θα μου εξηγούσε ακριβώς ότι τόσο καιρό έπαιζε μαζί μου; Ότι με κορόιδευε μπροστά στα μάτια μου; Πόσο θα πρέπει να γέλασε με τις φίλες της πίσω από την πλάτη μου με το πόσο μαλάκας ήμουν που έχαβα τα ψέματα της;

Τα μάτια μου σφάλισαν, το σώμα σφίχτηκε και με όση αυτοσυγκράτηση μου είχε απομείνει τράβηξα το χέρι μου μακριά της.

«Δεν θέλω να σε ξαναδώ ποτέ στα μάτια, δε θέλω να ξανακούσω τη φωνή σου, δε θέλω να ξέρω ότι υπάρχεις. Αν τολμήσεις να με ξαναπλησιάσεις θα φροντίσω να είναι το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα κάνεις ποτέ! Με κατάλαβες;» της απάντησα με όλο το δηλητήριο που ανέδιδαν οι πληγές που είχε ανοίξει στην καρδιά μου.

Έλαβα το τρεμούλιασμα της φωνής και τον λυγμό που ξέσπασε από εκείνη ως συναίνεση και ακόμα χωρίς να την κοιτάζω άρχισα να περπατώ μακριά της. Λίγα βήματα παραπέρα γύρισα να της πω κάτι τελευταίο.

«Μπέλλα» φώναξα και στο άκουσμα του ονόματος της σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και για μια στιγμή είδα τα μάτια της να φωτίζονται με ελπίδα και κούνησα το κεφάλι μου με αηδία και με όλη την αγάπη που είχα για εκείνη να έχει μετατραπεί εν ριπή οφθαλμού σε μίσος, της πέταξα «Καλά Στέφανα».


	2. Βιολετί

**Τα χρώματα του έρωτα "1. Βιολετί"**

_Σημείωση συγγραφέα: Αυτή η ιστορία είναι σε συνεργασία με την λατρεμένη μου EliRose. Σας εύχομαι καλή ανάγνωση και μην ξεχνάτε ποτέ να αφήνετε σχόλια. Είναι η τροφή του συγγραφέα_

Με το άδειο μπουκάλι του ουίσκι στο ένα χέρι και στο άλλο το τσιγάρο να έχει φτάσει στο φίλτρο καίγοντας μου τα δάχτυλα, κοίταζα τον άδειο καμβά και ήθελα να τον κάνω κομμάτια. Οι τοίχοι άρχισαν να κλείνουν γύρω μου ασφυκτικά. Τα πινέλα που είχαν μείνει τόσο καιρό αχρησιμοποίητα έμοιαζαν να με αγριοκοιτούν δίπλα από την σκονισμένη παλέτα μου. Το λευκό του καμβά μπροστά μου είχε αρχίσει να μου δίνει στα νεύρα αλλά όσο και να προσπαθούσα δεν μπορούσα να κάνω τον εγκέφαλο μου να συνθέσει τα χρώματα του πάθους που άλλοτε ήταν μια απλή διέξοδος για μένα καθώς έβγαιναν από μέσα μου με τέτοιο ζήλο που με παράσερναν μαζί τους και τώρα...

Με την ημερομηνία της έκθεσης που θα αποδείκνυε σε όλους το πόσο μαλάκες είναι που δεν πιστεύουν σε μένα ένιωθα να πνίγομαι. Κανένα έργο μου πια δεν είχε την ίδια σπίθα, το ίδιο πάθος, εκείνο το κάτι το διαφορετικό που είδαν οι εκθέτες στα έργα μου που τους έκανε να πειστούν ότι είμαι έτοιμος για το επόμενο βήμα και αυτό με έφτανε στα όρια μου. Τόσο καιρό περίμενα αυτή την ευκαιρία να αποδείξω το ταλέντο μου και τώρα που επιτέλους ήρθε εγώ μπλόκαρα! Τι μαλάκας που είμαι θεέ μου!

Χρειαζόμουν κάτι καινούργιο, κάτι διαφορετικό να με εμπνεύσει αλλά τίποτα δεν είχε καταφέρει τον τελευταίο καιρό να ξεσηκώσει το είναι μου, την ίδια μου την ψυχή, για να καταφέρει η δημιουργικότητα μου να βγει ξανά στην επιφάνεια. Προκειμένου να μην τρελαθώ πέταξα το τσιγάρο στο πάτωμα, το έλιωσα με το παπούτσι μου και αφού παράτησα το άδειο μου μπουκάλι όπου βρήκα, πήρα το μπουφάν μου και βγήκα έξω.

Η υγρασία αμέσως πιρούνιασε το λεπτό ύφασμα του φθαρμένου μου, γεμάτο τρύπες πια, t-shirt που φόραγα κάτω από το μισοξεκούμπωτο χιλιοτσαλακωμένο πουκάμισο που ήταν γεμάτο χρώματα από τα πινέλα που είχαν να χρησιμοποιηθούν καιρό. Κλείνοντας το φερμουάρ του δερμάτινου μπουφάν μου που κάποτε είχα χρυσοπληρώσει για να το πάρω προχώρησα γρήγορα μέσα στην βροχή ώστε να φτάσω όσο γινόταν πιο γρήγορα στο μπαρ που ήταν στον απέναντι δρόμο από το σπίτι μου για να πνίξω λίγο τον χρόνο μου πίνοντας. Από την φύση μου ήμουν γενικά μοναχικό άτομο, το να συναναστρέφομαι με κόσμο δεν ήταν και το καλύτερο μου και ιδίως μέσα σε ένα μπαρ όπου το εύκολο, το γρήγορο και το άνοστο πάθος κυριαρχούσε από εκείνους που έψαχναν για άλλη μια περιπέτεια χωρίς συνέπειες. Όμως με την κάβα να είναι πια κλειστή και χωρίς καθόλου αλκοόλ στο σπίτι δεν είχα άλλη επιλογή από το να πάω εκεί ελπίζοντας έτσι να αποβάλω έστω και λίγο το άγχος του ρολογιού που μέτραγε τον χρόνο αντίστροφα για την προθεσμία που έφτανε στο τέλος της.

Αν και δεν είχα περπατήσει πολύ για να φτάσω, η βροχή που μαστίγωνε το πρόσωπο και το σώμα μου με είχε μουσκέψει για τα καλά και προκειμένου να δω καλύτερα πέρασα το χέρι μου μέσα από τα μαλλιά μου και κοίταξα γύρω μου όμως δεν αντίκρισα τίποτα το ενδιαφέρον. Με τα μάτια μου να εστιάζοντας σε κάθε διψασμένο και ιδρωμένο κορμί που χτυπιόταν ξέφρενα στον ρυθμό της μουσικής, παρέμειναν αδιάφορα πάνω στα καλλίγραμμα κορμιά που ήταν ήδη σε αναζήτηση του επόμενου θύματος τους για να του χαρίσουν μια βραδιά χωρίς φαντασία καθώς και τα ίδια ήταν ήδη χορτασμένα από περιπέτειες χωρίς ουσία. Άδεια, κενά, εύκολα χωρίς ίχνος από την θηλυκότητα, που άλλοτε τα χαρακτήριζε με έκαναν να τα βλέπω με τα μάτια του μυαλού μου γκρίζα, μουντά, μονότονα με τον καπνό που τους τύλιγε να με κάνει να νιώθω ότι μπήκα σε ένα κόσμο χωρίς μαγεία. Σκοτεινό και απόκοσμο.

Πάντα είχα έναν διαφορετικό τρόπο να βλέπω τα πράγματα γύρω μου. Με τα μάτια του μυαλού μου όλα τα πρόσωπα, τα αντικείμενα άλλαζαν. Έπαιρναν το σχήμα που η ψυχή τους ανέδυε. Πολύ με θεωρούσαν εκκεντρικό αλλά αν όλοι μπορούσαν να δουν όπως και εγώ τότε ο κόσμος ίσως να μην ήταν τώρα τόσο μουντός, ίσως να ήταν πιο ξεχωριστός.

«Συγνώ...» πήγε να απολογηθεί μια κοπέλα καθώς έπεσε απάνω μου αλλά μόλις αντίκρισε το πρόσωπο μου άλλαξε ύφος. «Μάλλον όχι και τόσο» συμπλήρωσε και με ένα χαμόγελο τελείως δελεαστικό και πρόστυχο άρχισε να με πλησιάζει. «Μόνος;» ρώτησε τελικά κάνοντας την κίνηση να με πλησιάσει και γέλασα μέσα μου απογοητευμένα.

«Ναι και προτιμώ να μείνει έτσι» της απάντησα κάπως σκληρά. Εκείνη στράβωσε για μια στιγμή αλλά δεν τα παράτησε κιόλας.

«Όπως θες. Αν αλλάξεις όμως γνώμη...»

«Να είσαι σίγουρη ότι θα είσαι η πρώτη που θα το μάθεις» συμπλήρωσα την φράση της και πριν πει οτιδήποτε άλλο γύρισα την πλάτη μου και συνέχισα την πορεία μου προς το μπαρ.

«Πιάσε ένα» ζήτησα από τον μπάρμαν που πλέον με ήξερε καλά - δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που είχα ξεμείνει από αλκοόλ στο σπίτι - αφήνοντας ένα πεντοδόλαρο πάνω στον πάγκο και εκείνος καθώς κατένευσε γύρισε για να εκτελέσει την παραγγελία του ενώ εγώ γύρισα την ματιά μου αδιάφορη στο πλήθος.

'Σκοτεινό, απόκοσμο'. Συνέχισα την σκέψη μου καθώς πήρα το ποτήρι που μου πρόσφερε ο μπάρμαν και ήπια μια γερή γουλιά για να το αφήσω να μου κάψει κάθε σκέψη. 'Με το πέπλο του μυστηρίου να πλανιέται ενώ εξανέμιζαν τις ψυχές τους σαν να τις τιμωρούσαν'. Αυτός ήταν ο κόσμος του συγκεκριμένου μπαρ, ενός μπαρ που δεν είχε και την καλύτερη φήμη.

Κοίταξα με μεγαλύτερη προσήλωση προς μια παρέα κοριτσιών. Κολεγιοκόριτσα, αναγνώρισα και με περιέργεια συνέχισα να τις κοιτώ. Τόσο νέες και όμως τόσο φθαρμένες που μπορούσα να δω τις ρωγμές στα τέλεια μακιγιαρισμένα πρόσωπα τους. Πως μπορούσαν να το κάνουν στον εαυτό τους αυτό; Πάντα το είχα απορία. Με τα κορμιά τους να ακουμπούν το ένα το άλλο κάνοντας ένα ερωτικό παιχνίδι δελεάζοντας τους γύρω τους τόσο σαγηνευτικά και όμως, μέσα από το λίκνισμα τους έβγαινε μια χυδαιότητα, μια αγαρμποσύνη που όποιος μπορούσε να τις κοιτάξει όπως εγώ τώρα σίγουρα θα γέλαγε και εκείνος μαζί μου.

Το στέκι του 'Μπαλαντέρ' ήταν ένα άχρωμο, χωρίς ζωή στέκι που κάθε φορά που έπρεπε να το επισκεφτώ γιατί δεν είχα άλλη επιλογή με έκανε πάντα να το μετανιώνω. Πίνοντας το ποτό μου γρήγορα έκανα την κίνηση να σηκωθώ για να γυρίσω πίσω στην απομόνωση μου αλλά μια γυναικεία φωνή με έκανε να σταματήσω.

«Σφηνάκια για όλους» άκουσα πιο πίσω μου να φωνάζει προς το μπάρμαν τραυλίζοντας φανερά λιώμα στο ποτό και από περιέργεια γύρισα να την δω και αυτό που αντίκρισα πραγματικά με έκανε να παραμείνω παγωμένος στην θέση μου. Έτσι ξαφνικά, καθώς μάτια μου εστίασαν απάνω της, ένιωσα όλα τα χρώματα της παλέτας του μυαλού μου να επιστρέφουν.

Δεν ήταν ότι ήταν ιδιαιτέρα όμορφη, αν και αυτό που ανέδυε από μέσα της έκανε την ομορφιά της ακόμα πιο σπάνια, ή ότι έμοιαζε με μοντέλο αν και είχε όλα τα προσόντα για να μπορέσει να γίνει αν το ήθελε, αλλά ήταν εκείνος ο αριστοκρατικό αέρα πάνω της που σε έκανε να μην μπορείς να απομακρύνεις το βλέμμα σου αλλού καθώς την έκανε να ξεχωρίζει από το πλήθος. Το κόκκινο των χειλιών της, το ιβουάρ της επιδερμίδα της, το καφέ των μαλλιών της και των ματιών της ήταν τόσο ζωντανά που έκαναν αυτόματα την ατμόσφαιρα να αλλάξει και τα μάτια μου μαγεμένα έμειναν εκεί να την παρατηρούν. Ένιωσα άξαφνα σαν να βρισκόμουν μέσα σε ένα θέατρο όπου ένας προβολέας από το πουθενά είχε ανάψει και φώτιζε την πρωταγωνίστρια για να κάνει τον θεατή να εστιάσει απάνω της, την στιγμή που εκείνη τα έδινε όλα στην τελευταία της πράξη. Στο βαρύ και στον πιο σημαντικό μονόλογο του έργου της ζωής της.

«Όχι άλλο Μπέλλα μου σε παρακαλώ» ικέτευε η φίλη της που μάταια πάλευε να την σταματήσει απελπισμένα.  
«Γιατί;» εκείνη ρώτησε αγανακτισμένα με ένα παιδιάστικο πείσμα. «Δεν γιορτάζουμε;» ρώτησε με τέτοια πικρία που έκανε το στομάχι μου να σφιχτεί. Η απελπισία που την είχε καταβάλει ήταν τόσο έντονη που δεν μπορούσε να μείνει απαρατήρητη από τα δικά μου μάτια. «Στην υγειά του κορόιδου» συνέχισε παίρνοντας ξανά το ποτήρι της πίνοντας το μονορούφι και αμέσως με έκανε να νιώσω ότι αυτό το κορίτσι δεν άνηκε εδώ, δεν έμοιαζε καν με τα υπόλοιπα τσουλάκια και ας ανέβαινε τώρα στην μπάρα για να χορέψει μαζί τους.  
Το βλέμμα της ήταν σαν ενός πληγωμένου ζώου γεμάτο πόνο και απελπισία αλλά αυτό που την έκανε να ξεχωρίζει περισσότερο ήταν η φωτιά που σιγόκαιγε μέσα στο πλούσιο σοκολατί των ματιών της. Μια φωτιά γεμάτη αποφασιστικότητα, θυμό και ανάγκη για επανάσταση απ' όλα όσα την έπνιγαν. Ήταν ξεκάθαρο στα μάτια του μυαλού μου, οι αλυσίδες και τα βαρίδια γύρω από τα άκρα της και το λαιμό της αλλά η φωτιά... η φωτιά που ανέβλυζε από τα βάθη της ψυχής της που ξεχύνονταν από κάθε πόρο του κορμιού της σε μια προσπάθεια να λιώσει όλα όσα την κρατούσαν δέσμια, αυτή ήταν πιο συγκλονιστική από όλα τα άλλα. Γαμώτο, που είναι η παλέτα μου όταν την χρειάζομαι!  
Το σώμα της άρχισε να λικνίζεται στον ρυθμό της μουσική και τα χεριά μου κινούνταν σπασμωδικά ψάχνοντας την παλέτα και τα πινέλα μου με το μυαλό μου να γεμίζει με χρώματα, συνδυασμούς, γωνίες και φωτισμούς! Και έτσι ξαφνικά όλη η έμπνευση, όλο το πάθος που είχα ανάγκη να νιώσω τόσο απλά γύρισε και με έκανε να εκραγώ από άκρη σε άκρη του κορμιού μου. Τόσο πάθος μαζεμένο μέσα σε ένα κορμί δεν είχα δει ποτέ ξανά στην ζωή μου, τόση φλόγα μέσα από μερικές μόνο κινήσεις δεν είχε νιώσει ποτέ ξανά σε ένα κορμί, τόση ζωντάνια μόνο μέσα από ένα λίκνισμα δεν είχε καταφέρει να βγάλει καμία άλλη γυναίκα από όσες είχα γνωρίσει και ακριβώς εκείνη την στιγμή ήξερα ότι αυτό το κορίτσι θα κατέληγε στο κρεβάτι μου ακόμη και αν ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα έκανα στη ζωή μου!  
Σηκώθηκα από το σκαμπό και άρχισα να πλησιάζω προς το μέρος της. Η φίλη της στην προσπάθεια της να καταφέρει να την συνετίσει είχε γονατίσει πάνω στο σκαμπό και προσπαθούσε να την κάνει να κατέβει από την μπάρα αλλά εκείνη δεν της έδινε καμία σημασία. Έβγαζε το μπουφάν της τόσο αισθησιακά που κάθε αντρικό βλέμμα γύρισε να την κοιτάξει, αλλά εκείνη δεν χάριζε το βλέμμα της σε κανέναν. Ήταν μια παράσταση μόνο για εκείνη μέσα σε έναν δικό της κόσμο, αυτόν που κατοικούσε στην φαντασία της. Έδινε την ψυχή της μόνο σε εκείνον που κατοικούσε μέσα εκεί. Πάλευε να τον σαγηνεύσει για να της χαρίσει την ηδονή που τόσο είχε ανάγκη. Και όλα αυτά μέσα από την λιγοστή ανάσα που έβγαινε με δυσκολία από μέσα της ενώ οι αλυσίδες γύρω της ένιωθα να την κυκλώνουν όλο και πιο ασφυκτικά.

Τα μάτια της ζάρωναν σε μια προσπάθεια να ξεσπάσουν μα δεν τους έκανε την χάρη να την προδώσουν. Τα χέρια της πάνω στο λεπτό ύφασμα της τιραντένιας της μπλούζας που τόνιζε τόσο αισθησιακά τις ερεθισμένες της θηλές έτρεμαν αλλά δεν σταμάταγε ούτε λεπτό. Η επανάσταση της είχε αρχίσει όμως εκείνη δεν ήταν τόσο τολμηρή όσο πίστευε στην αρχή ότι ήταν. Δεν μπορούσε να το κάνει ούτε καν για τον ίδιο της τον εαυτό και αυτό την έκανε ακόμα πιο ξεχωριστή.

Τα μάτια της άνοιξα θολά, η συνειδητοποίηση του τι έκανε, την έκανε να παγώσει και με τα χέρια της μετέωρα πάνω στο σώμα της έψαξε να βρει μια διέξοδο αλλά ήταν πολύ σοκαρισμένη για να το καταφέρει. Τα πόδια της λύγιζαν, η φίλη της προσπάθησε να την πιάσει αλλά το μοιραίο δεν άργησε να γίνει και βλέποντας να χάνει την ισορροπία της έτρεξα να προλάβω να την πιάσω πριν βρεθεί στο πάτωμα. Την στιγμή που τα πόδια της βρέθηκαν στο κενό, τα χέρια μου ήταν εκεί για να την πιάσουν αλλά καθώς δεν είχε αίσθηση της ισορροπίας της το σώμα της βαρύ, πέφτοντας πάνω στο δικό μου, το έκανε να χάσει και την δική του ισορροπία και τα κορμιά μας δεν άργησαν να καταλήξουν στο πάτωμα.

Η αίσθηση του καυτού κορμιού της πάνω στο δικό μου με έκανε να ανατριχιάσω αλλά η αγωνία που αναγνώρισα στο πρόσωπο της με έκανε για λίγο να βάλω στην άκρη τον εαυτό μου για να βεβαιωθώ αν εκείνη ήταν καλά.

«Μπέλλα» η φίλη της φώναξε την στιγμή που ερχόταν προς το μέρος μας και μόλις κατάλαβε που βρισκόταν προσπάθησε με σπασμωδικές κινήσεις να σηκωθεί με τα χέρια της πάνω στο σώμα μου να με πονούν από την δύναμη που έβαζε για να το καταφέρει.

«Συ-συ-γνω» τραύλιζε ακατάπαυστα ενώ εκεί που πήγαινε να σηκωθεί τα πόδια της μπερδεύονταν μεταξύ τους και βρισκόταν άτσαλα ξανά στην αγκαλιά μου.

«Άσε με να σε βοηθήσω» της πρότεινα απαλά χωρίς να είμαι ικανός να κρύψω το χαμόγελο που γαργαλούσε τα χείλια μου και ξαφνιασμένη από αυτό έμεινε παγωμένη να κοιτάει τα χείλια μου έχοντας τα τελείως χαμένα.

«Μπέλλα είσαι καλά;» ρώτησε με αγωνία η φίλη της ενώ πάλευε να την βοηθήσει να σηκωθεί και γυρίζοντας προς την μεριά της κατένευσε μηχανικά ενώ στο βλέμμα της έβλεπα ότι ήταν ακόμα βαθιά ριζωμένη μέσα στις δικές της σκέψεις. Πόσο θα ήθελα να γνώριζα ποιες ήταν αυτές.

«Χίλια συγνώμη για την αναστάτωση, η φίλη μου βλέπετε...» απολογήθηκε η φίλη της μπαίνοντας ανάμεσα μας.

«Είναι μια χαρά» την διέκοψε εκείνη τραβώντας την από μπροστά μου και πλησιάζοντας με, με ένα - υποτίθεται - προκλητικό τρόπο που δεν της έβγαινε και τόσο καθώς τα πόδια της έβρισκαν το ένα πάνω στο άλλο κάνοντας την να παραπατάει με αποτέλεσμα να καταλήξει και πάλι στην αγκαλιά μου. Τα χέρια μου αυτόματα την στήριξαν την στιγμή που εκείνη συνέχιζε τον μονόλογο της. «και ψάχνει απεγνωσμένα κάποιον να... να... να...» μόλις οι ματιές μας συναντήθηκαν τα λόγια της κόλλησαν στα χείλια της κάνοντας την να επαναλαμβάνει την τελευταία συλλαβή χωρίς να είναι ικανή να ολοκληρώσει την φράση της. Αυτό την έκανε ακόμα πιο αξιολάτρευτη και με έκανε για άλλη μια φορά να χαμογελάσω χωρίς να είμαι ικανός να το σταματήσω.

«Μπέλλα τι κάνεις;» προσπάθησε η φίλη της να την συνετίσει και αυτό έδειξε να την επαναφέρει.

Στην προσπάθεια της να βρει κάτι γρήγορα για να το σώσει η ματιά της έπεσε πάνω στα τσιγάρα μου στην τσέπη του πουκάμισου μου που είχαν ξεπεταχτεί από το πακέτο μου από το πέσιμο και το μυαλό της πήρε ξανά μπρος ενώ ισιώνοντας το κορμί της ξαναπροσπάθησε. Την στιγμή που προσπάθησε να πιάσει το τσιγάρο εκείνο τσάκισε και πάλεψε με μανία να το ισιώσει ενώ ζάρωνε τα μάτια της και τα χείλια της τόσο παιδιάστικα αφήνοντας ένα επιφώνημα.

«Ουψ» την άκουσα να λέει και αυτήν την φορά με έκανε να δαγκώσω τα χείλια με δύναμη προκειμένου να μην γελάσω δυνατά. Πραγματικά ήταν το κάτι άλλο.

«Θα μου χαρίσεις την φωτιά σου;» συνέχισε με περισσότερη αυτοπεποίθηση και η φίλη της την τράβηξε μακριά μου αυτήν την φορά προκειμένου να την κάνει να ξεκολλήσει. Έβλεπα να της μιλάει έντονα ενώ την απομάκρυνε από μένα αλλά η Μπέλλα δεν τα παράταγε και παίρνοντας το χέρι της βίαια από το δικό της έτρεξε προς το μέρος μου και με κοίταξε ασθμαίνοντας.

«Θες να φύγουμε από εδώ;» ρώτησε και κοίταξα προς την φίλη της που ερχόταν με φόρα καταπάνω μας.

«Δεν νομίζω ότι είναι καλή ιδέα» της είπα σοβαρά, μιας και όσο και να την ποθούσα, ήθελα να είναι νηφάλια όταν θα βρισκόταν στο κρεβάτι μου, και μόλις είδα την απογοήτευση στο πρόσωπο της έσπευσα να το σώσω. «Μια άλλη φορά, όταν θα είσαι πιο ξεμέθυστη τότε πολύ ευχαρίστως αλλά τώρα...» δεν με άφησε να τελειώσω την φράση μου και πριν η φίλη της κάνει καμία κίνηση να την σταματήσει πάλι άρχισε να με σέρνει έξω από το μπαρ.

Όταν βγήκαμε από το μπαρ και ο δυνατός αέρας μαστίγωσε το πρόσωπο της υγραίνοντας τον με την βροχή που είχε δυναμώσει για λίγο σταμάτησε και αυτό μου έδωσε μια ελπίδα ότι είχε επιτέλους καταλάβει τι έκανε αλλά προς μεγάλη μου έκπληξη όχι μόνο δεν σταμάτησε αλλά με το που άκουσε την φίλη της να την φωνάζει πίσω μας, πριν προλάβει να μας δει, άρχισε να με τραβάει πάλι με περισσότερο πείσμα προς το σκοτεινό στενάκι που ήταν δίπλα στο μπαρ.

«Μπέλλα, Μπέλλα, σταμάτα» προσπάθησα να την λογικεύσω μόλις εκείνη μας παρέσυρε μέσα στην είσοδο μιας πόρτας που βρήκε ανοιχτή και πριν πω οτιδήποτε άλλο, σαν αίλουρος, πήδηξε απάνω μου και άρχισε να με φιλάει με τόσο πάθος που πραγματικά θόλωσα.

Τα χέρια μου τυλίχτηκαν αμέσως γύρω από το σώμα της ενώ προκειμένου να μην πέσουμε κόλλησα το σώμα της πάνω στον τοίχο και το βογκητό που ξέφυγε από τα χείλια της με έκανε να εκραγώ. Ήξερα ότι δεν ήταν σωστό, η λογική μου έλεγε ότι μέχρι το πρωί εκείνη θα το μετάνιωνε αλλά που να με πάρει δεν μπορούσα και να σταματήσω.

«Σε παρακαλώ μην σταματάς» την άκουγα να λέει ασθμαίνοντας πνιχτά με τα χέρια της να με εγκλωβίζουν πάνω στο κορμί της καθώς τα χείλια μου γεύονταν λαίμαργα την υγρή, από την βροχή που μας μαστίγωνε από την ανοιχτή πόρτα, εκτεθειμένη της επιδερμίδα. «Πάρε με εδώ, έτσι, δεν με νοιάζει, μόνο μην σταματάς» βόγκηξε πνιχτά τεντώνοντας το κορμί της και η φωνή της φίλης της έκανε την λογική μου να επιστρέψει.

«Δεν μιλάς εσύ αλλά το ποτό» είπα περισσότερο στον εαυτό μου παρά σε εκείνη ενώ κάνοντας προς τα πίσω την άφηνα να πατήσει ξανά στα πόδια της. «Καλύτερα να γυρίσεις στην φίλη σου» της είπα και η ματιά της με τσάκισε τελείως.

«Τόσο χάλια είμαι;» ρώτησε με τόσο πόνο που δεν ήξερα τι να κάνω για να την πείσω για το αντίθετο χωρίς να της αναζωπυρώσω ξανά την επιθυμία της.

«Μπέλλα δεν καταλαβαίνεις...» προσπάθησα αλλά εκείνη δεν με άφησε να συνεχίσω. Κουνώντας θετικά το κεφάλι της με τα δάκρυα της να ενώνονται με τις στάλες της βροχής που κατρακύλαγαν πάνω στο πρόσωπο της, δάγκωσε τα χείλια της και κοιτώντας γύρω της μηχανικά πήρε την απόφαση να φύγει όμως βγαίνοντας από το κτήριο αντί να πάει προς την μεριά του δρόμου που ήταν το μπαρ εκείνη άρχισε να προχωράει προς το βάθος του στενού και πιάνοντας της το χέρι προσπάθησα να της αλλάξω πορεία.

«Άφησε με» αναφώνησε κλαψουρίζοντας με απόγνωση.

«Πας από την λάθος...» προσπάθησα να της εξηγήσω αλλά το δικό της μυαλό ήταν πολύ μακριά για να το καταλάβει.

«Και εσένα τι σε νοιάζει; Δεσμοφύλακας μου είσαι;» μου χτύπησε σκληρά ενώ πάλευε να ξεκολλήσει το χέρι της από το δικό μου.

«Η φίλη σου είναι από την άλλη μεριά, δεν κάνει να τριγυρνάς σε τέτοια μέρη μόνη σου, είναι επικίνδυνο δεν το καταλαβαίνεις;» έκανα άλλη μια απελπισμένη προσπάθεια και μόλις αντίκρισε την ειλικρίνεια στα μάτια μου για λίγο πάγωσε.

«Γιατί δεν με θέλεις;» ρώτησε αναπάντεχα με παράπονο και χαμογέλασα θλιμμένα. Αν ήξερες πόσο κόπο κάνω για να συγκρατηθώ τότε σίγουρα θα μου ορμούσες πάλι. «Με το που με κοιτάς στα μάτια νιώθω να καίγομαι. Πιασε την καρδιά μου να δεις πως χτυπάει» συνέχισε απελπισμένα ενώ πιάνοντας το χέρι μου το έβαλε να ακουμπήσει πάνω στο στήθος της και με έκανε να πνίξω το βογκητό μου πριν καταφέρει να εξωτερικευτεί αλλά εκείνη δεν σταμάτησε εκεί. «Νιώσε το δέρμα μου πως καίγεται» συμπλήρωσε ενώ παρότρυνε το χέρι μου να ακουμπήσει στον γυμνό της λαιμό. «Δεν μπορεί να είμαι τόσο κρύα, δεν μπορεί» κατέληξε με απελπισία και έμεινα σοκαρισμένος να την κοιτώ.

«Κρύα; Εσύ; Ποιος σου λέει αυτές τις αηδίες;» αναφώνησα χωρίς να είμαι ικανός να χωνέψω ότι πραγματικά το πίστευε!

Τα μάτια της πάγωσαν από έκπληξη η ανάσα της άρχισε να βγαίνει τρεμάμενα με τα χνώτα της να δημιουργούν ένα πύρινο σύννεφο θολώνοντας το είδωλο της και καθώς το σώμα της άρχισε να τρέμει με τα χείλια της να μελανιάζουν από το κρύο ένιωσα ότι έπρεπε να κάνω κάτι περισσότερο για να την προστατέψω από την βροχή αλλά περισσότερο από τον ίδιο της τον εαυτό.

«Δεν είσαι κρύα...» ξεκίνησα αλλά δεν με άφησε να συνεχίσω.

«Τότε γιατί δεν με θες;» ρώτησε ξανά με περισσότερο πείσμα.

«Γιατί είσαι μεθυσμένη και δεν ξέρεις τι κάνεις» της απάντησα με το ίδιο πείσμα και αυτό είδα για λίγο να την κάνει να το σκεφτεί καλύτερα.

«Δεν πιστεύεις ότι είμαι κρύα;» ρώτησε πνιγμένα και γέλασα μέσα από τον αναστεναγμό μου χωρίς να είμαι ικανός να το συγκρατήσω.

«Είμαι σίγουρος ότι είσαι ηφαίστειο και αν θες να σου το αποδείξω έλα ξανά αύριο αλλά φρόντισε να είσαι ξεμέθυστη όταν θα έρθω να σε βρω» δεν απάντησε. Χάθηκε μέσα στο δικό της κόσμο και τυλίγοντας τα χέρια της γύρω από το κορμί της έμοιαζε να το σκέφτεται πιο σκληρά.

Χωρίς να το σκεφτώ, έβγαλα το μπουφάν μου και το πέρασα γύρω από τους ώμους της και αυτό την έκανε για λίγο να ξαφνιαστεί.

«Έλα να σε πάω στην φίλη σου να σε γυρίσει σπίτι πριν κρυώσεις» της είπα πιο ήρεμα και τότε άρχισε πάλι να αντιδρά.

«Όχι δεν θέλω να γυρίσω πίσω» είπε πεισματικά στυλώνοντας τα πόδια της στο πάτωμα και με έκανε να την κοιτάξω με περιέργεια.

«Δεν μπορείς όμως να μείνεις και εδώ, αν δεν αλλάξεις σύντομα σίγουρα θα την αρπάξεις για τα καλά» για λίγο με κοίταξε σαν να ήμουν κάποιο άλιεν αλλά δεν μου έκανε εντύπωση, το είχα συνηθίσει αυτό βλέμμα όμως μόλις το σκέφτηκε ξανά συνέχισε στο ίδιο μοτίβο.

«Όχι δεν γυρίζω πίσω» δήλωσε και με έφερε σε μεγαλύτερη αμηχανία καθώς δεν μου πήγαινε η καρδιά να την αφήσω εδώ.

«Μένω πιο πάνω αν θες να έρθεις μέχρι να ηρεμήσεις δεν έχω πρόβλημα...» σε αυτή μου την δήλωση τα μάτια της άνοιξαν διάπλατα από έκπληξη και ενθουσιασμό. «Αλλά» τόνισα. «Θα μου υποσχεθείς ότι θα κάτσεις φρόνημα» συνέχισα και δαγκώνοντας τα χείλια της κατένευσε γρήγορα κοιτώντας με σαν μικρό παιδί που μόλις κάποιος το είχε μαλώσει και ειλικρινά δεν ήξερα πως να συγκρατηθώ για να μην γελάσω πάλι για να μην την κάνω να νιώσει άσχημα. «Από δω» της είπα τέλος και συγκρατώντας την από τους ώμους την οδήγησα προς το κτήριο που ήταν το σπίτι μου.

Στην αρχή την παρότρυνα να τρέξει για να μπορέσουμε να προφυλαχτούμε από την βροχή αλλά λίγο τα τακούνια της, λίγο η ελλιπής της ισορροπία από το ποτό, είδα ότι αυτό δεν ήταν εφικτό και προκειμένου να μην πέσει και χτυπήσει πουθενά τελικά αποφάσισα να την πάρω στα χέρια. Από το ξάφνιασμα έβγαλε μια κραυγούλα άλλα μόλις με κοίταξε στα μάτια αμέσως σιώπησε και έκρυψε το κεφάλι της μέσα στο λαιμό μου. Πρέπει να το παραδεχτώ ότι ήταν μια πολύ κακή ιδέα αλλά τι άλλες επιλογές είχα; Με την καυτή της ανάσα να κάνει το δέρμα μου να ανατριχιάζει ολόκληρο έτρεχα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα αλλά μόλις έφτασα στην ασφάλεια του κτηρίου και μείωσα τον παλμό μου τα χείλια της αμέσως άρχισαν να με πιπιλίζουν και ένιωσα έτοιμος να εκραγώ.

«Νόμιζα ότι είχαμε κάνει μια συμφωνία» είπα πνιχτά μέσα από το βογκητό μου και τα χέρια της σφίχτηκαν περισσότερο απάνω μου ενώ τα χείλια της ανηφόριζαν προς το πιγούνι μου και δεν είχα ιδέα πως να συγκρατηθώ. «Μπέλλα» αναφώνησα μέσα από τα δόντια μου ενώ την άφηνα να πατήσει ξανά στα πόδια της και το πληγωμένο της μουτράκι με έκανε να χάσω κάθε επαφή με το περιβάλλον.

«Που να με πάρει» φώναξα με αγανάκτηση και χωρίς να έχω άλλες αντοχές την συγκράτησα απάνω μου ενώ τα χείλια μου βρέθηκα σε αναζήτηση των δικών της χειλιών και εκείνη αμέσως μου ανταποκρίθηκε. «Είσαι δαίμονας» την κατηγόρησα σκληρά αλλά εκείνη δεν έμοιαζε να το καταλαβαίνει και καθώς παρασύρθηκα από την φλόγα της άφησα τον εαυτό μου ελεύθερο πια να το χαρεί.

Τα χείλια μας είχαν πάρει φωτιά, οι γλώσσες μας είχαν γίνει ένα και τα κορμιά μας κολασμένα επιζητούσαν περισσότερα αλλά έχοντας στο μυαλό μου το που βρισκόμασταν έπρεπε να την σταματήσω τώρα πριν να ήταν αργά. Την στιγμή που διέκοψα το φιλί μας και απομάκρυνα με δυσκολία το σώμα μου από το δικό της έβαλα τα δάχτυλα μου γρήγορα πάνω στα χείλια της πριν προλάβει να διαμαρτυρηθεί και πείρα μερικές ανάσες πριν καταφέρω ξανά να μιλήσω.

«Είναι καλύτερα να πάμε πάνω» της είπα με νόημα και αφού κοίταξε για λίγο γύρω της και κατάλαβε που βρισκόμασταν κατένευσε ανασαίνοντας γρήγορα.

Βλέποντας ότι δεν είχε πάλι καμία πρόθεση να μου ορμίσει, ίσιωσα το κορμί μου και παίρνοντας την από το χέρι την οδήγησα προς το ασανσέρ. Εκείνη δεν σταμάταγε να με κοιτάει αλλά εγώ δεν άντεχα να ανταποδώσω το βλέμμα της. Ήταν τόσο καυτό που ένιωθα ότι αν τολμούσα να το κοιτάξω ξανά θα ξεχνούσα που βρίσκομαι και αυτήν την φορά δεν θα κατάφερνα να συγκρατηθώ. Με το που μπήκαμε μέσα στο ασανσέρ, πριν ακόμα η πόρτα προλάβει να κλείσει, εκείνη δεν άφησε την ευκαιρία να πάει χαμένη και μπαίνοντας ξανά μπροστά μου τύλιξε τα χέρια της γύρω από τον λαιμό μου και συνέχισε το φιλί μας ακριβώς από εκεί που το είχαμε αφήσει. Αυτήν την φορά δεν είχα το σθένος να την φρενάρω και ανασηκώνοντας την απάνω μου, γύρισα το σώμα μου ώστε να την στηρίξω πάνω στον τοίχο του ασανσέρ.

Ο ενθουσιασμός της ήταν τόσο μεγάλος που άφησε τα χείλια μου για να μπορέσει να εξωτερικεύσει το βογκητό πριν την πνίξει τελείως και βρίσκοντας την ευκαιρία άρχισα να γεύομαι την επιδερμίδα της διψασμένα. Ήτα τόσο βελούδινη, τόσο γευστική που έκανε κάθε πόρο του κορμιού μου να ουρλιάζει από την επιθυμία και τα χέρια μου δεν άντεχαν άλλο να μένουν αμέτοχα. Σχίζοντας το καλσόν της όπως όπως, διείσδυσαν πιο βαθιά για να νιώσουν την καυτή της επιδερμίδα και μόλις βρήκαν το μοναδικό αραχνοΰφαντο ύφασμα που τα χώριζε από την υγρή και καυτή της σάρκα το έκαναν κομμάτια και η κραυγή της με έκανε να τρελαθώ.

«Δεν αντέχω άλλο» την άκουσα να λέει και εκεί συνειδητοποίησα ότι δεν είχαμε φτάσει καν ακόμα στο σπίτι και με όση δύναμη μου είχε απομείνει χωρίς να σταματώ να την κρατώ απάνω μου ή να την φιλώ, πάτησα στα τυφλά τον όροφο μου και την ανάγκασα να με κοιτάξει.

«Βοήθησε με για να φτάσουμε σπίτι, δεν έχω άλλες αντοχές» παρακάλεσα αλλά σιγά μην μου έκανε την χάρη. Κατεβαίνοντας από την αγκαλιά μου, με γύρισε προς το τοίχο και αφού κόλλησε ξανά τα χείλια της στα δικά μου, έβαλε τα χέρια της κατευθείαν εκεί που την είχα περισσότερο ανάγκη και άρχισε να με ξεκουμπώνει.

«Μπέλλα είμαστε στο ασανσερ» αναφώνησα με την ανάσα μου να κόβεται στην μέση αλλά ούτε καν αυτό την ένοιαξε. Ούτε φυσικά και εμένα αλλά δεν μπορούσα να την αφήσω να συνεχίσει... ή ίσως μπορούσα;

Μόλις ένιωσα τα χείλια της να κυκλώνουν τον αντρισμό μου και να τον υγραίνουν με την καυτή της γλωσσίτσα τα ξέχασα όλα και βάζοντας τα χέρια μου πάνω στα μαλλιά της την παρότρυνα να συνεχίσει με τα αγκομαχητά μου να καλύπτουν τα δικά της. Ήταν σκέτη πυρκαγιά, μια λαίλαπα που με έκαψε τελείως και δεν ήξερα τι ήταν καλύτερο ότι το επιβεβαίωνα ή ότι δεν θα είχε συνέχεια γιατί σίγουρα όταν θα ξυπνούσε και θα συνειδητοποιούσε τις πράξεις της τότε σίγουρα θα με μισούσε για πάντα.

Μόλις ένιωσα να φτάνω στα όρια μου, την ανάγκασα να σηκωθεί ξανά στα πόδια της και ξεκλειδώνοντας την πόρτα του ασανσερ με μεγάλο κόπο άνοιξα την πόρτα. Παίρνοντας την στην αγκαλιά μου μπήκα μέσα στο διαμέρισμα μου και την πήγα κατευθείαν πάνω στο στρώμα που είχα στο πάτωμα που το χρησιμοποιούσα για κρεβάτι χωρίς να σταματώ να την φιλώ.

Με τα φιλιά μας να εκφράζουν όλο το πάθος που μας είχε κατακλύσει τα χέρια μας γρήγορα πάλευαν να ξεφορτωθούν κάθε ίχνος υφάσματος που ήταν εμπόδιο στο να ενωθούν χωρίς να σκεφτούν τις συνέπειες, σχίζοντας και διαλύοντας τα τελείως στο πέρασμα τους. Νιώθοντας την καυτή της σάρκα να είναι τόσο υγρή και τόσο έτοιμη για μένα όμως δεν είχα άλλες αντοχές να μείνω μακριά της και ανασηκώνοντας την φούστα της πιο πάνω εισχώρησα μέσα της μέχρι το τέρμα και άφησα την ανάσα μου να βγει από μέσα μου μαζί με το βογκητό μου. Ήταν τόσο τέλεια, και η ένωση μας τόσο ταιριαστή που με έκανε να νιώσω ότι είχε πλαστεί μόνο για μένα.

«Μην σταματάς» ικέτεψε με δάκρυα στα μάτια τεντώνοντας το κορμί της εκφράζοντας τον οργασμό που την είχε συνεπάρει και δεν ήθελα τίποτα άλλο για να συνεχίσω.

Με τα κορμιά μας ενωμένα να ξεσπούν, τα χείλια μας να παλεύουν να ξεδιψάσουν και τις καρδιές μας να χτυπούν σε ξέφρενους ρυθμούς δεν κρατήσαμε τίποτα για τον εαυτό μας και η ανταμοιβή που πήραμε ήταν πολύ μεγαλύτερη από αυτή που θα περιμέναμε να νιώσουμε. Η απόλυτη ηδονή, η απόλυτη ένωση, το απόλυτο ξεσήκωμα των αισθήσεων που καθώς η λύτρωση ήταν κοντά όλη η έμπνευση και η δημιουργικότητα βγήκε ξανά στην επιφάνεια ξαφνιάζοντας με σε μεγάλο βαθμό κάνοντας με να νιώσω πιο ζωντανός από ποτέ.

Μέχρι η ανάσα μου να βρει και πάλι τους φυσιολογικούς της ρυθμούς την είχε πάρει ο ύπνος στην αγκαλιά μου και ένιωσα τόσο περίεργα με αυτό που δεν είχα κουράγιο ούτε να το αναλύσω. Αφήνοντας την απαλά πάνω στο στρώμα, σηκώθηκα απάνω και βάζοντας ξανά το μποξεράκι μου, άναψα την μοναδική λάμπα που είχα μέσα στο διαμέρισμα μου που ήταν μπροστά από το καβαλέτο μου ψάχνοντας για τα τσιγάρα μου. Την στιγμή που τα βρήκα έβαλα ένα στο στόμα και μόλις άνοιξα τον αναπτήρα μου η ματιά μου έπεσε απάνω της. Ήταν τόσο ήρεμη, τόσο πλήρης που όλο της το σώμα ακτινοβολούσε σε τέτοιο βαθμό που ένιωσα την ματιά μου να θαμπώνεται και χωρίς να μπορώ να αντισταθώ, για το υπόλοιπο της βράδια έμεινα μπροστά από τον άδειο μου καμβά και άρχισα να τον γεμίζω με χρώματα. Τα δικά της χρώματα, τα χρώματα του έρωτα.

***Βιολετί**

**Πνευματικότητα, θεραπεία, υπηρεσία, προσήλωση  
Πνευματική σημασία: το βιολετί αντιπροσωπεύει την φλόγα της μετουσίωσης που καίει την αρνητικότητα και κάνει δυνατή την νέα ανάπτυξη. Ατομικότητα, υπηρεσία, θεραπεία  
Διανοητική σημασία: Υπερβολική προσήλωση  
Συναισθηματική σημασία: πόνος, θλίψη, το να μην θέλεις να βρίσκεσαι εδώ, δυσκολία με την υλική πλευρά της ζωής, εθισμός, τάση να αποσύρεσαι, εσωτερική αταραξία.**


	3. Ροζ Ανοιχτό

Τα χρώματα του έρωτα «2. Ροζ Ανοιχτό»

_Συμβολίζει την θηλυκότητα, την τρυφερότητα, την παιδικότητα και την αθωότητα._

_ watch?v=yJu0U8oVYbE_

Μπέλλα

Μια αστραπή έκανε τα μάτια μου να αντιδράσουν ενώ στο άκουσμα της βροντής που ακολούθησε, το μυαλό μου δονήθηκε από τον πονοκέφαλο που μου προκάλεσε και μουγκρίζοντας δυνατά έπιασα το κεφάλι μου αλλάζοντας μεριά. Κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά, η μυρωδιά των σεντονιών σε συνδυασμό την αποπνικτική ατμόσφαιρα από καπνό τσιγάρου για κάποιον λόγο μου έφερνε μια περίεργη αναγούλα και ανοίγοντας τα μάτια μου τα πάντα μου φάνηκαν θολά μέσα στο μισοσκόταδο και απελπισμένη άρχισα να ζητώ βοήθεια.

«Άλιςςςς» φώναξα με κόπο μέσα από τα δόντια μου ενώ προσπάθησα να ανασηκωθώ πάνω στο σκληρό στρώμα που επίσης με έκανε να παραξενευτώ.

Περίεργο, σκέφτηκα, όσες φορές είχα κοιμηθεί στην Άλις ποτέ δεν είχα κοιμηθεί σε στρώμα στο πάτωμα. Η επόμενη αστραπή που ήρθε έκανε το δωμάτιο να φωτιστεί για λίγο και από την έκπληξη τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν διάπλατα. 'Που βρίσκομαι;' αναρωτήθηκα και κοιτώντας γύρω μου πιο διερευνητικά και βρίσκοντας έναν διακόπτη πάνω από το κεφάλι μου τέντωσα το χέρι μου και τον πάτησα. Δεν έγινε τίποτα δεν άναψε κανένα φως και αυτό με ανάγκασε να σηκωθώ αλλά η έκπληξη που με περίμενε παρακάτω με έκανε να αναρωτηθώ πιο σκληρά για το που βρισκόμουν. Δεν συνήθιζα να κοιμάμαι γυμνή ή σχεδόν γυμνή εφόσον ένιωθα ακόμα το καλσόν μου και την φούστα μου απάνω μου και αυτό ήταν κάτι που με έκανε να νιώσω πολύ άβολα.

Τυλίγοντας το σεντόνι που ήταν πάνω στο στρώμα γύρω από το κορμί μου η μυρωδιά του μου έφερε μια περίεργη αναστάτωση και από περιέργεια το έφερα πιο κοντά στην μύτη μου για να το μυρίσω περισσότερο. Η μυρωδιά του με εξέπληξε καθώς απάνω της αναγνώρισα σημάδια πάθους και ηδονής, μέσα από τον ιδρώτα που είχε εισχωρήσει στις ίνες του και αυτό με έκανε να παγώσω. Μα που βρισκόμουν; Αναρωτήθηκα για άλλη μια φορά με απόγνωση, και αυτή η μυρωδιά; Να ήταν άραγε χαραγμένη απάνω σε αυτό το σεντόνι από το δικό μου σώμα;

Προσπάθησα να σκεφτώ γρήγορα τι είχε συμβεί εχθές το βράδυ αλλά το μυαλό μου δεν έδειχνε να συνεργάζεται. Η βροντή που ακούστηκε έκανε τα παράθυρα να τρίξουν και από την τρομάρα που πήρα αναπήδησα συγκρατώντας με μεγάλο κόπο την κραυγή που ήταν έτοιμη να ξεπηδήσει από μέσα μου. Μα που στο καλό βρισκόμουν; Δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω και προκειμένου να βρω κάποιο στοιχείο που θα με έκανε ίσως να θυμηθώ το πως είχα βρεθεί εδώ, τύλιξα το σεντόνι απάνω μου περισσότερο και άρχισα να ψάχνω σχεδόν στα τυφλά. Τι ώρα να είχε πάει άραγε και ήταν τόσο σκοτεινά;

Βρίσκοντας μια λάμπα δαπέδου μπροστά μου έψαξα για τον διακόπτη της και μόλις την άναψα για λίγο πάγωσα. Η λάμπα ήταν μπροστά από ένα καβαλέτο που απάνω της είχε έναν πίνακα που μου τράβηξε αμέσως την προσοχή. Δεν ήμουν ιδιαιτέρα λάτρης της τέχνη αλλά δεν μπορούσα να μην αναγνωρίσω ότι αυτός ο πίνακας δεν έμοιαζε με κανέναν άλλον από όσους είχα δει μέχρι στιγμής. Ήταν τόσο αρμονικός, τόσο ζωντανός που ένιωθες σαν να σου μιλούσε. Σε όλο τον πίνακα κυριαρχούσε το άσπρο και το μαύρο, δύο χρώματα που θα μπορούσαν να σε κάνουν να νιώσεις πως η ζωή της γυναίκας που απεικονιζόταν στο κέντρο του πίνακα ήταν όλη καλυμμένη σε γκρι αποχρώσεις αλλά κάθε άλλο από αυτό ήταν. Όποιος και να το είχε κάνει είχε τονίσει τόσο άψογα τον εσωτερικό της κόσμο που ερχόταν έντονα σε αντίθεση με το φόντο του. Με τόσα χρώματα όσα δεν είχε ούτε το ουράνιο τόξο είχε τονίσει την εσωτερική γαλήνη, την ψυχική γαλήνη της έχοντας την παραδομένη σε ένα όνειρο που έβγαζε τόσο ερωτισμό που σε καθήλωνε.

Πόσο ζήλευα αυτό το κορίτσι, ακόμα και ακίνητο ήταν τόσο γεμάτο ζωή, τόσο χορτασμένο από ηδονή που παρέσερνε την φαντασία σου σε τέτοιο βαθμό που σε έκανε να θες να την αγγίξεις, να νιώσεις λίγο από την φλόγα που σιγόκαιγε μέσα της. Δεν ήξερα τίποτα από τέχνη και όμως μέσα από αυτόν τον πίνακα μπορούσα να δω όλα τα συναισθήματα της να αναδύονται.

Τα πόδια μου λύγισαν, τα μάτια μου ένιωθα να αντιδρούν μπροστά σε αυτήν την ομορφιά που έκανε την ανάσα μου να πνίγεται μέσα μου και προκειμένου να μην σωριαστώ στο πάτωμα, έκατσα στο ψηλό σκαμπό που ήταν μπροστά από τον πίνακα και έμεινα εκεί καθηλωμένη να κοιτώ τον πίνακα χωρίς να είμαι ικανή να σκεφτώ οτιδήποτε άλλο πέρα από το πόσο θα ήθελα να ήμουν εγώ στην θέση της.

Άκουσα κάποιον να ανοίγει μια πόρτα από κάπου κοντά μου αλλά ήμουν ακόμα τόσο απορροφημένη μέσα σε αυτό το έργο που δεν μπορούσα να αντιδράσω. Με το χέρι ακόμα μετέωρο μπροστά μου ήθελα τόσο να το αγγίξω που τα άκρα μου μυρμήγκιαζαν αλλά στο άκουσμα μιας άγνωστης σε μένα αντρικής φωνής πάγωσα.

«Σηκώθηκες;» ρώτησε και με αγωνία κοίταξα γύρω μου να δω από που έρχεται η φωνή. «Συγνώμη που σε άφησα μόνη αλλά σκέφτηκα ότι θα πεινάς όταν ξυπνήσεις και έτσι πετάχτηκα να πάρω κάτι και για τους δύο μας. Ελπίζω να μην σε τρόμαξα» συνέχισε ακατάπαυστα με έναν χαρούμενο τόνο στην φωνή του χωρίς να σταματά να περπατά μέσα στον χώρο και έμεινα σοκαρισμένη να τον κοιτώ χωρίς να είμαι ικανή να αντιδράσω.

Αφήνοντας τις χάρτινες σακούλες που κρατούσε πάνω σε ένα 'τραπέζι;' Θα σας γελάσω. Ανοίγοντας τες και ελέγχοντας τες, βρήκε αυτό που έψαχνε και γύρισε προς το μέρος μου αλλά δεν με πλησίασε ούτε στο ελάχιστο. Πηγαίνοντας προς το μέρος από όπου είχε έρθει, πήρε στα χέρια του κάτι μικρό 'σκάλα' υπέθεσα, και αφού το έστησε στο κέντρο του δωματίου, ανέβηκε απάνω της και τεντώθηκε να πιάσει αυτό που κρεμιόταν από το ταβάνι χωρίς παράλληλα να σταματά να μιλάει με τόσο ενθουσιασμό που για κάποιον περίεργο λόγο με αναστάτωνε. Όσο μίλαγε η φωνή του ήταν τόσο απαλή, τόσο βελούδινη, τόσο γαργαλιστική που ένιωθα νε με παρασέρνει σε αυτήν την ευχάριστη διάθεση που ανέδυε αλλά όσο παρέμενε στην σιωπή με έκανε να νιώθω ότι με κάποιον τρόπο σφύριζε ένα χαρούμενο σκοπό παρόλο που τα χίλια του δεν έδειχναν να κούνιουνται.

«Σε περίμενα να ξυπνήσεις μήπως χρειαστείς κάτι αλλά από ένα σημείο και μετά με έκανες να πιστεύω αυτό μπορεί να μην γινόταν ποτέ» γέλασε. «Αλλά από τα μουγκρητά σου με έκανες να πιστέψω ότι ο πονοκέφαλος πρέπει να σε έχει τσακίσει και έτσι σκέφτηκα να πάω να ψωνίσω» συνέχισε να λέει χωρίς ανάσα και την στιγμή που η λάμπα που ήταν στο χέρι του άναψε, έκλεισα τα μάτια με τα χέρια μου και μούγκρισα πνιχτά από τον πόνο που μου προκάλεσε. «Ορίστε, τώρα έχουμε και φως» εκείνος συνέχιζε πριν ακούσει το μουγκρητό μου αλλά μόλις το άκουσε για λίγο έμεινε σιωπηλός.

Τον άκουγα να μετακινείτε στον χώρο αλλά δεν είχα το κουράγιο να ανοίξω ξανά τα μάτια μου και μόλις τον ένιωσα μπροστά μου αναπήδησα από το ξάφνιασμα πνίγοντας την κραυγή μου με το χέρι μου.

«Σου πήρα παυσίπονα, πρόβλεψα ότι θα τα χρειαστείς» με ενημέρωσε ενώ με κοίταζε με κατανόηση χωρίς ίχνος ειρωνείας ή λύπησης στο βλέμμα του και έκανε την ματιά μου για λίγο να σταθεί στο πρόσωπο του.

Προσπάθησα σκληρά να τον αναγνωρίσω αλλά τα μακριά μέχρι κάτω από τα αυτιά του πυκνά χάλκινα ατημέλητα βρεγμένα του μαλλιά, το εβδομάδων στην ίδια απόχρωση μούσι του που κάλυπτε την νεανική του επιδερμίδα, τα περίεργα γεμάτα ενθουσιασμό σπινθηροβόλα του γκριζογάλανα μάτια δεν μου θύμιζαν τίποτα και αυτό μου έφερε μια αναστάτωση. Το φθαρμένο του τζιν με την μεγάλη ξεφτισμένη τρύπα στο ένα του γόνατο γεμάτο με χρώματα από πινελιές που με έκανε να καταλάβω ότι το χρησιμοποιούσε αντί για πανί για να καθαρίζει τα πινέλα του, το χιλιοταλαιπωρημένο του φανελάκι που ήταν με τρύπες που είχαν δημιουργηθεί από καύτρες τσιγάρου επίσης γεμάτο με χρώματα με έκανε να καταλαβαίνω ότι δεν ήταν κάποιος από τον κύκλο μου αλλά το δερμάτινο μπουφάν που φόραγε με μπέρδευε τελείως. Αυτό το μπουφάν θα το αναγνώριζα παντού. Το ίδιο είχα πάρει και εγώ στον ξάδελφο μου στα γενέθλια του πριν τρία χρόνια και μάλιστα το είχα χρυσοπληρώσει γιατί ήταν η τελευταία λέξη της μόδας. Τα περιοδικά τότε δεν σταμάταγαν να το λανσάρουν ανεβάζοντας του έτσι την τιμή στα ύψη. Πως θα μπορούσε αυτός ο τύπος τώρα να το έχει; Δεν έμοιαζε να ταιριάζει στο υπόλοιπο του στιλ.

Ένιωσα κάτι να μου λέει αλλά το μυαλό μου ήταν πολύ μακριά για να καταλάβει το τι.

«Μπέλλα;» τον άκουσα ξανά και η ματιά μου αυτόματα γύρισε ξαφνιασμένη προς το πρόσωπο του. Ήξερε το όνομα μου; Δηλαδή αυτό σημαίνει ότι γνωριζόμαστε; Εγώ γιατί δεν τον θυμάμαι;

«Χχχμμμ;» ρώτησα ζαρώνοντας τα φρύδια μου σε μια προσπάθεια να ελέγξω τον πόνο που μου προκάλεσε η απότομη κίνηση που έκανα για να τον κοιτάξω.

«Είσαι καλά; Έχεις αρχίσει να με ανησυχείς» είπε με αγωνία και κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου άφησα την ανάσα μου να βγει από μέσα μου βαριά πιάνοντας ξανά το κεφάλι μου και με τα δύο μου χέρια.

Δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τίποτα. Από που ήξερα αυτόν τον άνθρωπο; Πως βρέθηκα εδώ; Το μυαλό μου δεν έλεγε να συνεργαστεί με τίποτα.

«Το κεφάλι μου...» ξεκίνησα να εξηγώ αλλά δεν κατάφερα να ολοκληρώσω την φράση μου καθώς με το που άνοιξα το στόμα μου να μιλήσω ξανά τα μηλίγγια μου σφυροκόπησαν τόσο έντονα που ένιωσα την σκέψη μου και πάλι να παραλύει. Άκουσα την ανάσα του να βγαίνει με ανακούφιση και παίρνοντας το ένα μου χέρι μέσα στο δικό του ένιωσα να βάζει ένα μικρό μπουκαλάκι μέσα στην παλάμη μου.

«Έλα να πιεις ένα παυσίπονο και μόλις φας κάτι θα νιώσεις καλύτερα» τον άκουσα να λέει και ανοίγοντας τα μάτια μου αναγνώρισα την γνωστή μάρκα παυσίπονων που κυκλοφορούσε αλλά δεν είχα το κουράγιο να ανοίξω το σφραγισμένο μπουκαλάκι.

«Μπορείς;» ρώτησα με νόημα με τρομερή δυσκολία και εκείνος αμέσως έσπευσε να με βοηθήσει. Δεν φαινόταν κακός αλλά η λογική μου έλεγε ότι δεν έπρεπε να τον εμπιστευτώ κιόλας. Δεν είχα ιδέα πως βρέθηκα εδώ και ούτε φυσικά μπορούσα να γνωρίζω τις προθέσεις του γι αυτό και έμεινα λίγο επιφυλακτική.

Κοιτώντας τα δύο χάπια που έβαλε μέσα στην παλάμη μου, έλεγξα να δω αν είχαν απάνω τους χαραγμένο το χαρακτηριστικό της εταιρίας που τα παρασκεύαζε και αφού βεβαιώθηκα ότι ήταν εκεί, τα έβαλα στο στόμα. Μέχρι να το κάνω αυτό εκείνος είχε πάρει στα χέρια του το μικρό μπουκαλάκι του νερού που είχε αφήσει πριν στο μικρό στρογγυλό τραπεζάκι που ήταν δίπλα από την λάμπα δαπέδου και αφού το ξεσφράγισε το έτεινε μπροστά μου υπομονετικά χωρίς να μιλά. Για κάποιον λόγο, παρόλο που ήταν ακόμα ευδιάθετος, έμοιαζε να κρατάει και ο ίδιος μια επιφυλακτικότητα και αυτό δεν μπορούσε να μην με παραξενέψει για το γιατί.

«Τι έκανα εχθές;» τον ρώτησα όσο πιο χαμηλόφωνα μπορούσα για να μην κάνω τον πονοκέφαλο να επιδεινωθεί από την φωνή μου πάλι ενώ του έδινα πίσω το μπουκάλι του νερού.

Αυτό τον έκανε για λίγο να γελάσει με ένα τελείως σκανδαλιστικό τρόπο αλλά δεν μίλησε αμέσως. Κλείνοντας και αφήνοντας ξανά το μπουκάλι στο σημείο που το είχε πριν, γύρισε προς την μεριά μου και αφού με πλησίασε ήρεμα, κοιτώντας με πάντα στα μάτια για της αντιδράσεις μου, έφερε τα χέρια του κοντά μου και από αντίδραση πήγα το σώμα μου πιο πίσω ενώ ένιωσα την καρδιά μου να χτυπάει ξαφνικά τόσο δυνατά που αυτό έκανε τον πονοκέφαλο να με αποτελειώσει.

«Προφανώς τον μπάρμαν πλούσιο» απάντησε τελικά γελώντας ενώ ανέβαζε το σεντόνι στο ύψος τους στήθους μου κάνοντας με να ξαφνιαστώ ακόμα περισσότερο. Είχα ξεχάσει τελείως ότι ήμουν γυμνή από την μέση και πάνω και το γεγονός ότι τόση ώρα ήμουν μπροστά του χωρίς να είμαι καθόλου καλυμμένη μπροστά στα μάτια του μου έφερε τόση αμηχανία που ένιωσα τα μάγουλα μου να φλογίζονται από ντροπή αλλά αυτό ταυτόχρονα μου θύμισε και κάτι άλλο.

«Και τα ρούχα μου;» ρώτησα με αγωνία την στιγμή που εκείνος με στήριζε για να σηκωθώ.

«Τα ρούχα μας θες να πεις» διόρθωσε παρασέρνοντας με προς το τραπεζάκι που είχε αφήσει πριν τις χάρτινες σακούλες. «Μάλλον έπεσαν θύματα πολέμου, λυπάμαι» συνέχισε βάζοντας με να κάτσω στην μια καρέκλα και τον κοίταζα σαν χαζή χωρίς να είμαι ικανή να το πιστέψω.

Πως μπορούσα να είχα πάει μαζί του; Γιατί δεν θυμάμαι τίποτα; αναρωτιόμουν μέσα μου ενώ εκείνος περίμενε υπομονετικά τις αντιδράσεις μου. Πάντως από το ύφος του ήμουν σίγουρη ότι δεν λυπόταν καθόλου μάλιστα φαινόταν ότι ο ίδιος το είχε απολαύσει κιόλας και αυτό ήταν κάτι που με έκανε να παραξενευτώ περισσότερο.

«Εε εεε εεννοείςςςς...» δεν μπορούσα να συνεχίσω.

«Ότι το πάθος μας τα έβγαλε νοκ άουτ;» ρώτησε αντί για μένα τσιμπώντας το σαγόνι μου απαλά καθηλώνοντας με με την ματιά του. «Ναι αυτό εννοώ» απάντησε τελικά με τα μάτια του να γυαλίζουν και πάλι όπως πριν με τόσο ενθουσιασμό και τόση ικανοποίηση που δεν ήξερα πως να αντιδράσω σε αυτό. Τα είχα χάσει τελείως αλλά περισσότερο δεν μπορούσα καν να το πιστέψω. Εγώ από το πάθος μου έβγαλα νοκ άουτ τα ρούχα του! Πότε έγιναν όλα αυτά; Εγώ γαμώτο γιατί δεν τα θυμάμαι τίποτα;

«Δεν το πιστεύεις! Όχι ότι μου κάνει εντύπωση» συνέχισε εκείνος πιο ανάλαφρα και συνειδητοποίησα ότι είχε φύγει από δίπλα μου ενώ με ήρεμες κινήσεις τώρα έβγαζε το περιεχόμενο που είχαν μέσα οι χάρτινες σακούλες αλλά δεν έδωσα σημασία το ήταν αυτό.

«Τι θες να πεις με αυτό;» ρώτησα κάπως θιγμένη και έκανα την ματιά του να γυρίσει προς το μέρος μου.

«Ειλικρινά πιστεύεις ακόμα ότι είσαι κρύα;» ρώτησε με βαθιά δυσπιστία και έμεινα παγωμένη να τον κοιτώ. Εκείνος πως το ήξερε αυτό; Θα μπορούσα να είχα πει κάτι τέτοιο εγώ σε εκείνον; Αποκλείετε δεν ήμουν τόσο απελπισμένη ή μήπως ήμουν και δεν το είχα καταλάβει.

«Τι πράγμα;» ρώτησα με την ανάσα μου να γίνεται πιο γρήγορη από την αγωνία ενώ τα μάγουλα μου ένιωθα και πάλι να φλογίζονται από ντροπή όμως εκείνος προσηλωμένος καθώς ήταν και πάλι στις χάρτινες σακούλες του και στο περιεχόμενο τους δεν έδειχνε να το έχει αντιληφτεί.

«Εχθές τουλάχιστον έτσι έλεγες αλλά το χειρότερο δεν ήταν ότι το έλεγες αλλά ότι το πίστευες κιόλας» συνέχισε με τέτοια δυσπιστία που με έκανε να εκραγώ.

Μα πως θα μπορούσα ποτέ να πω κάτι τέτοιο σε έναν άγνωστο; Εγώ δεν ήμουν έτσι, σκέφτηκα και αυτό με έκανε να νιώσω πιο αμήχανα αλλά και να πονηρευτώ ταυτόχρονα. Μήπως τελικά μου είχε ρίξει κάτι στο ποτό μου; Γι αυτό έλεγα όλες αυτές τις μπούρδες; Η υπομονετική του ματιά για μια απάντηση μου προκάλεσε ταραχή και χωρίς να το καταλάβω είπα την αλήθεια.

«Η εμπειρία μου αυτό μου αποδεικνύει» παραδέχτηκα πνιχτά κοιτώντας οπουδήποτε αλλού εκτός από εκείνον ελπίζοντας η γη να ανοίξει και να με καταπιεί.

«Τι; Ότι είσαι κρύα;;;» γέλασε με ειρωνεία και η ματιά μου γύρισε απότομα ξανά προς το μέρος του με περιέργεια.

«Θεωρείς ότι δεν είμαι;» ρώτησα χωρίς να είμαι ικανή να το πιστέψω.

«Μας ποιος σε έκανε βρε κοριτσάκι μου να πιστεύεις τέτοιες αηδίες;;;;» αναφώνησε αγανακτισμένα και ένιωσα την ανάσα μου να σταματά. Πράγματι το εννοούσε;

«Ο πρώην μου» εξωτερίκευσα με την καρδιά μου να χτυπάει στο στήθος μου άρρυθμα καθώς ήθελα τόσο να πιστέψω ότι το έλεγε αλήθεια.

«Και εσύ δεν μπόρεσες να του αποδείξεις το πόσο λάθος έκανε;» συνέχισε με την ίδια δυσπιστία ειρωνικά κοιτώντας με βαθιά μέσα στα μάτια χωρίς να μου δίνει την επιλογή να καταφέρω να του κρύψω την αλήθεια.

«Δεν ήξερα το πως... Δεν είχα άλλες εμπειρίες» παραδέχτηκα με κόπο αναμασώντας τα χείλια μου ενώ ένιωθα να πνίγομαι σε μια κουταλιά νερό. Ήθελα να φύγω, να τρέξω μακριά από αυτόν τον περίεργο τύπο που ένιωθα να με στριμώχνει στην γωνία σαν να ήμουν κανένα πιτσιρίκι που παραδεχόταν το πιο μεγάλο του έγκλημα, αλλά για κάποιον λόγο ήθελα και να επιβεβαιώσω ότι πράγματι δεν με δουλεύει. Το είχα τόσο ανάγκη αυτήν την στιγμή.

«Οκ καταλαβαίνω ότι ήταν ο πρώτος» είπε σκεπτικός με κατανόηση χωρίς να χρησιμοποιήσει ειρωνεία στα λόγια του. «αλλά και οι επόμενοι; Με εκείνους δεν κατάλαβες το πόσο μαλάκας ήταν αυτός ο πρώην σου που επειδή εκείνος δεν κατάφερε να σε ξεσηκώσει σε έκανε να πιστεύεις ότι εσύ έφταιγες γι αυτό;;;» ρώτησε με πραγματική περιέργεια και αυτό με έκανε να βρεθώ σε ακόμα πιο δύσκολη θέση. Τι να του εξηγούσα τώρα και τι να καταλάβαινε και αυτός.

«Δεν υπήρξαν επόμενοι» τελικά απάντησα κάτω από τον αναστεναγμό μου κοιτώντας τα χέρια μου και η ανεπαρκής του αντίδραση με έκανε να τον κοιτάξω με περιέργεια. Είχε παγώσει τελείως στην θέση του, τα μάτια του με έναν περίεργο τρόπο είχαν γουρλώσει και από την στάση του καταλάβαινα ότι μάλλον δεν με πίστεψε και πολύ. Όμως δυστυχώς για μένα αυτή ήταν η μόνη αλήθεια.

«Μάλλον τώρα καταλαβαίνω την απελπισία σου περισσότερο» παραδέχτηκε περισσότερο στον ίδιο του τον εαυτό παρά σε μένα χωρίς να αλλάζει στάση και ένιωσα τα μάτια μου να είναι έτοιμα να βουρκώσουν όμως το μυαλό μου που είχε πάρει ξανά φωτιά με έκανε αυτή την φορά να αντιδράσω πιο έντονα.

«Και εσύ δεν έχασες την ευκαιρία και το εκμεταλλευτικές» του χτύπησα πίσω σκληρά και αυτό τον έκανε να επανέλθει στην πραγματικότητα.

«Εγώ; Το εκμεταλλεύτηκα εγώ; Δεν είμαι άγιος εντάξει; Αν όμως υπήρχε τρόπος να έβλεπες πως μου την έπεσες εχθές τότε θα καταλάβαινες ότι και να ήμουν δεν θα κατάφερνα ποτέ να σου αντισταθώ» μου γύρισε πίσω σκληρά.

«Δεν είμαι καμία τσούλα, εγώ δεν κάνω τέτοια πράγματα, σίγουρα θα μου είχες ρίξει κάτι στο ποτό» αντέδρασα αυτόματα στα λόγια του κατηγορώντας τον τώρα πιο επιθετικά και αυτό τον έκανε χειρότερα.

«Πίστεψε με προσπάθησα πάρα πολλές φορές να σε σταματήσω αλλά εσύ δεν άκουγες κουβέντα και αν δεν πιστεύεις εμένα τότε σίγουρα η φιλενάδα σου θα μπορέσει να σου το επιβεβαιώσει» μου απάντησε νευριασμένα και βάζοντας το χέρι του μέσα στο μπουφάν έβγαλε ένα κινητό και το έτεινε προς το μέρος μου.

«Μιας και που από την βιασύνη σου δεν σκέφτηκες να πάρεις ούτε την τσάντα σου αλλά ούτε και το μπουφάν σου σκέφτηκα ότι θα ήθελες να ειδοποιήσεις κάποιον να έρθει να σε πάρει αλλά η κάρτα που έβαλα δεν ξέρω πόσο θα κρατήσει. Αν πέσει η μπαταρία πες μου να το βάλω στον φορτιστή για να μιλήσεις πιο άνετα» συνέχισε και καθώς το πήρα στα χέρια μου μηχανικά εκείνος σηκώθηκε από την θέση του νευριασμένα.

Κοιτώντας το κινητό του έμεινα τελείως έκπληκτη. Από την εμφάνιση του και μόνο ο οποιοσδήποτε θα απορούσε πως λειτουργούσε ακόμα έτσι ξεχαρβαλωμένο και παλιό που ήταν, σίγουρα δεκαετίας και πάνω, αναγνώρισα.

«Πόσα χρόνια έχεις να το αλλάξεις;» ρώτησα χωρίς να τον κοιτώ τελείως αυθόρμητα χωρίς να το σκεφτώ και η απάντηση του με έκανε να παγώσω.

«Δεν έχουμε ξέρεις όλοι την ευκαιρία να αλλάζουμε κινητά κάθε φορά που βγαίνουν καινούργια μοντέλα για να πουλάμε μούρη» απάντησε εκείνος πικρόχολα και με επανέφερε στην πραγματικότητα. «Και πάλι καλά να λες που το έχω, αν δεν ήταν αναγκαίο κακό για την δουλειά μου δεν θα το είχα ούτε και αυτό» δήλωσε και ένιωσα αμέσως την ανάγκη να το σώσω.

«Συγνώμη, δεν είχα σκοπό να σε προσβάλω, εννοώ δεν ήθελα...» αμέσως έσπευσα να το διορθώσω αλλά εκείνος δεν με άφησε να συνεχίσω.

«Έχουν περάσει χρόνια από τότε που έχει πάψει να με ενδιαφέρει το πως με βλέπουν οι άλλοι οπότε και να είχες σκοπό να με προσβάλλεις απλά δεν θα το κατάφερνες» μου έφτυσε στα μούτρα και παίρνοντας την ανέγγιχτη χάρτινη σακούλα που είχε απομείνει πάνω στο τραπέζι, μπήκε σε μια πόρτα που ήταν πίσω από το καβαλέτο του και έμεινε εκεί αφήνοντας με πίσω να τον κοιτώ χωρίς να έχω ιδέα πως να νιώσω γι αυτό.

Προκειμένου να καταφέρω να συγκεντρωθώ με όλα όσα συμβεί έκλεισα τα μάτια για να πάρω μια ανάσα πριν αρχίσω να καλώ το νούμερο της Άλις.

Που είχα μπλέξει; Αναρωτήθηκα την στιγμή που πληκτρολογούσα το νούμερο της. Γιατί εκείνη δεν έκανε κάτι να με σταματήσει; Ήξερε πόσο χάλια ήμουν εχθές, δεν έπρεπε ποτέ να με αφήσει να την πείσω να ακολουθήσουμε εκείνους τους ηλίθιους που μας είχαν πάει σε εκείνο το κακόφημο μπαρ που δεν θυμάμαι καν σε ποιαν περιοχή ήταν.

«Παρακαλώ;» άκουσα την αγχωμένη της φωνή και αναστέναξα.

«Η Μπέλλα είμαι» δήλωσα και για λίγο παρέμεινε στην σιωπή πριν αρχίσει το εξάψαλμο χωρίς ανάσα.

«Είσαι τρελήηηηη... ξέρεις τι πέρασα όλο το βράδυ;;; Πως μπόρεσες να φύγεις και να με παρατήσεις με κάποιον άγνωστο; Η μητέρα σου κακομοίρα μου θα μας σκοτώσει και τις δύο. Ήδη μου κάνει καψώνια και δεν έχω ιδέα πως να απαντήσω στην ανάκριση της. Με έχει τρελάνει αλήθεια σου λέω, θα με κρεμάσει δεν αστειεύεται» άρχισε να ωρύεται χωρίς σταματημό και κάνοντας μια παύση συνέχισε. «Που είσαι; Γιατί δεν έχεις έρθει ακόμα;»

«Άλις, Άλις, Άλις, ένα ένα με την σειρά. Δεν μπορώ να απαντήσω σε όλα ταυτόχρονα» την διέκοψα προκειμένου να συγκεντρωθώ στις ερωτήσεις τις και εκείνη πάτησε φρένο πριν με πάρει ξανά μονότερμα.

«Μα καλά πως σου ήρθε να την πέσεις σε έναν άγνωστο μου λες;» ρώτησε ξανά με αγανάκτηση και με έκανε να συνειδητοποιήσω ότι τελικά ο άγνωστος είχε δίκιο. «Εεεεε... Μπέλλα, σου μιλάωωωω, που είσαι;» ρώτησε με πείσμα καθώς εγώ χαμένη στον κόσμο μου δεν άκουγα τι έλεγε τόση ώρα.

«Για να είμαι ειλικρινής δεν ξέρω...» παραδέχτηκα κοιτώντας γύρω μου νευρικά και μόλις η ματιά μου έπεσε στον νεροχύτη που ήταν δίπλα μου πάγωσα από το σοκ και από την αηδία που ένιωσα μέσα μου.

Η βρομιά και η δυσοσμία που είχε μαζευτεί εκεί από τα σκουπίδια και τα άπλυτα που είχαν τουλάχιστον βδομάδες να πλυθούν με έκαναν να αναγουλιάσω. Το θέαμα ήταν τόσο αηδιαστικό που μάλιστα στην αρχή με έκανε να πιστεύω κιόλας ότι μόλις είδα και μια κατσαρίδα. Χριστέ μουυυυυ, είναι όντως κατσαρίδα, αναφώνησα μέσα μου και προκειμένου να φύγω μακριά της πετάχτηκα απάνω ουρλιάζοντας και άρχισα να τρέχω προς την πόρτα που τον είχα δει να μπαίνει με το κινητό να φεύγει από τα χέρια μου και να καταλήγει στο πάτωμα.

Δύο βρεγμένα χέρια με άρπαξαν την στιγμή που άνοιξα την πόρτα και από το ξάφνιασμα η επόμενη κραυγή μου ήταν αναμενόμενη.

«Τι έπαθες, τι συμβαίνει;» με ρώτησε ο άγνωστος που τόση ώρα συνομιλούσα μαζί του γυμνός και γεμάτος αφρούς από το ντουζ που λογικά έκανε εκείνη την ώρα και σταματώντας την ανάσα μου στην μέση, σήκωσα την ματιά μου προς το μέρος του χωρίς να είμαι ικανή να ορθώσω λέξη από αυτήν την επαφή.

Το καλλίγραμμο σώμα του καθώς και το περίεργο τατού που είχε στο μπράτσο του και πάνω στο αριστερό του στήθος δεν μου πέρασαν απαρατήρητα. Το άγγιγμα του με έκαιγε, η ματιά του με μαγνήτιζε και ανάσα μου δεν έλεγε να γυρίσει. Ήταν τόσο καυτός που ένιωσα κάθε πόρο του κορμιού μου να αντιδράει και να με παρασέρνει σε μονοπάτια που δεν είχα ιδέα ότι υπήρχαν. Μα που ήταν τόσο καιρό αυτός ο άνθρωπος; Είναι τόσο άδικο να μην θυμάμαι τίποτα από την χθεσινή μας βραδιά που από όσα είχε πετάξει μέχρι τώρα δήλωνε ξεκάθαρα το πόσο καυτή ήταν. Πως θα μπορούσε να μην ήταν; Φαινόταν το πόσο παθιασμένος ήταν ακόμα και τώρα. Χριστέ μου πως μπορούσε να ανάβει τόσο μόνο με ένα άγγιγμα και μάλιστα αγγίζοντας συγκεκριμένα εμένα;

«Μπέλλα, τι συμβαίνει;» ρώτησε εκείνος με περισσότερη αγωνία και μαζεύοντας όσο κουράγιο μου απέμεινε επιτέλους απάντησα.

«Εί- ει-δα μια κατσαρίδα»...

Συνεχίζεται...


	4. Καυτό Ροζ

**Τα χρώματα του έρωτα "3. Καυτό Ροζ"**

_Εμπνέει μια πιο παθιασμένη, παιχνιδιάρικη και αισθησιακή αγάπη. Αποπνέει ζεστασιά, ευτυχία και αγάπη για τη ζωή._

Εντουαρτ

Η ματιά της με έτρωγε κάνοντας το κορμί μου να αντιδράει, όχι ότι χρειαζόταν και πολύ μιας και κάθε πόρος του κορμιού γίνονταν στάχτη από την παρουσία της μέσα στον χώρο μου, εξάπτοντας την φαντασία μου σε τέτοιο βαθμό που με έκανε να απορώ με τον εαυτό μου πως μπορούσα να στέκομαι τόσο κοντά της και να μην την ακουμπώ. Δεδομένου όμως της κατάστασης βρισκόταν δεν ήθελα να κάνω τα πράγματα χειρότερα και έτσι μόλις βρήκα την ευκαιρία προσπάθησα να απασχολήσω το μυαλό μου με άλλα πράγματα όπως το να κάνω το μπάνιο μου κατάλληλο για να το επισκεφτεί κάποιος. Ήδη είχα γίνει ρεζίλι με το πως ήταν το υπόλοιπο σπίτι, δεν μπορούσα να την αφήσω να μπει μέσα στο μπάνιο - που σίγουρα θα το χρειαζόταν κάποια στιγμή – και να το βρει στην ίδια κατάσταση.

Στην σκέψη και μόνο ότι σε λίγο θα ήταν εκείνη μέσα σε αυτόν τον μικρό χώρο, γυμνή να αγγίζει το σώμα της καθαρίζοντας το, αφήνοντας το νερό να ξεπλύνει τα φιλιά και τα χάδια μου από την επιδερμίδα της με έκανε να εκραγώ και παρατώντας τα μπήκα μέσα στο ντουζ και έβαλα το κρύο νερό να πέσει πάνω στο φλεγόμενο μου κορμί με ορμή. Δεν είχε κανένα αποτέλεσμα, ήμουν τόσο αναμμένος που ακόμα και το νερό αυτήν την στιγμή το ένιωθα απάνω μου σαν την βροχή που μας μαστίγωνε εχθές το βράδυ την στιγμή που την είχα στην αγκαλιά μου, που τα χείλια της ήταν πάνω στο δέρμα μου πιπιλίζοντας το, καίγοντας το, κάνοντας τον να ξεπερνάει κάθε του όριο.

Μπορούσα να νιώσω το πάθος μέσα μου να με μεταμορφώνει σε ένα πλάσμα που δεν αναγνώριζα. Τα μάτια μου τρελαμένα διψούσαν για κάθε εκατοστό του κορμιού της, τα χείλη μου φλέγονταν από επιθυμία να αγγίξουν τα δικά της και τα χέρια μου πάλλονταν από την ανάγκη να γαντζωθούν πάνω της, μέσα της, να κρατήσουν την ψυχή της στις παλάμες τους και να την αιχμαλωτίσουν για πάντα. Η μορφή που έβλεπα να αντανακλάται στις σταγόνες του νερού καθώς σέρνονταν πάνω στα πλακάκια του μπάνιου ήταν ενός άνδρα γεμάτου απόγνωση, ενός άνδρα που έχει βιώσει τον παράδεισο αλλά αναγκάζεται να τον εγκαταλείψει. Έτσι άραγε να ένιωσε ο Αδάμ;

Η τρομοκρατημένη της κραυγή με έβγαλε απότομα από τις σκέψεις μου και κλείνοντας το νερό έκανα την κίνηση να τρέξω κοντά της αλλά εκείνη με πρόλαβε. Ανοίγοντας την πόρτα έπεσε πάνω μου και μάλιστα χωρίς να φοράει το σεντόνι που κάλυπτε τα στητά της στηθάκια που δεν έβλεπα την ώρα να ρουφήξω ξανά και με έκανε να βογκήξω από απελπισία. Ακούγοντας την επόμενη της κραυγή και βλέποντας το τρέμουλο της αμέσως προσγειώθηκα στην πραγματικότητα και έσπευσα να δω τι είχε συμβεί.

«Τι έπαθες, τι συμβαίνει;» την ρώτησα με αγωνία πιάνοντας την από τα μπράτσα για να την απομακρύνω για λίγο από πάνω μου πριν κάνω τίποτα που θα την τρόμαζε περισσότερο αλλά εκείνη βλέποντας με πάγωσε στην θέση της και άρχισε πάλι να με τρώει με την ματιά της.

Ήμουν τελείως εκτεθειμένος μπροστά της και μάλιστα σε πλήρη στύση και για λίγο έμεινα χωρίς ανάσα περιμένοντας τις αντιδράσεις της. Όλο το πάθος της από την χθεσινή μας βραδιά με χτύπησε σαν κεραυνός κατάστηθα κάνοντας την ανάσα μου να πνίγεται μέσα μου τόσο που δεν είχα ιδέα τι άλλο να κάνω για να το τιθασεύσω. Αλλά έπρεπε να συγκεντρωθώ και μάλιστα επείγοντως αλλά πως μπορούσα να το κάνω με τις θηλές της μπροστά στα μάτια μου να ορθώνονται και να σκληραίνουν από την αναστάτωση που ήταν ξεκάθαρο ότι ένιωσε μέσα της;;; Γαμώτο. Καθώς έβλεπα ότι εκείνη χωρίς ανάσα συνέχιζε να με μαστιγώνει με το βλέμμα της κάνοντας την ατμόσφαιρα πιο ηλεκτρισμένη από όσο ήδη ήταν δεν άντεξα άλλο και την ρώτησα ξανά πριν αποτρελαθώ τελείως και γκρεμίσω όλη την εμπιστοσύνη που είχαμε χτίσει μέχρι στιγμής.

«Μπέλλα, τι συμβαίνει;» ρώτησα πιο επιτακτικά με την αγωνία να διαγράφετε στο πρόσωπο μου και αυτό έδειξε να την συνεφέρει και παίρνοντας μια τρεμάμενη ανάσα επιτέλους μίλησε ξανά.

«Εί- ει-δα μια κατσαρίδα» τραύλισε με τα μαγουλάκια της να βάφονται στο πιο βαθύ κόκκινο που υπήρχε και δαγκώνοντας τα χείλια μου με μανία δεν είχα ιδέα πως να συγκρατήσω τον εαυτό μου πριν εκείνος ξεσπάσει.

«Μην γελάς αλήθεια σου λέω, ήταν μια τεράστια κατσαρίδα πάνω στον μπάγκο της κουζίνας, τόσο μεγάλη» αναφώνησε απελπισμένα και παλεύοντας για λίγο αέρα κατένευσα χωρίς να είμαι ικανός να της απαντήσω αμέσως.

«Μείνε εδώ και θα το φροντίσω» κατάφερα τελικά να της πω και πιάνοντας μια πετσέτα που βρήκα μπροστά μου την τύλιξα γύρω από τους γοφούς μου και βγήκα έξω όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα πριν εξοστρακιστώ τελείως γιατί το έβλεπα, δεν θα την έβγαζα καθαρή. Αυτή η γυναίκα είχε έρθει να με αποτελειώσει όχι ότι δεν το είχε κάνει ήδη αλλά λέμε τώρα.

Φτάνοντας μπροστά από τον νεροχύτη, η εικόνα που αντίκρισα ήταν αρκετή για να με ξενερώσει κάπως και παλεύοντας να αποτελειώσω την κατσαρίδα που είχε τρυπώσει δεν ξέρω και εγώ από που για λίγο κατάφερα να επανέλθω στο παρόν. Πως σκατά άφησα την κατάσταση να εξελιχθεί έτσι; Αυτή η έκθεση με έχει αποδιοργανώσει σε τέτοιο βαθμό που δεν το πιστεύω ούτε ο ίδιος ότι το σπίτι μου αλλά και περισσότερο η ζωή μου έχει γίνει τόσο χάλια.

Η ματιά της που έκαιγε την πλάτη μου, έκανε όλο το σώμα μου να ανατριχιάσει και κρατώντας την ανάσα μου προσπάθησα να ανασυγκροτηθώ πριν γυρίσω προς το μέρος της αλλά δεν είχε και μεγάλα αποτελέσματα. Ο οργανισμός μου την είχε τόσο ανάγκη που δεν είχε άλλα περιθώρια να συγκρατηθεί, ο ανδρισμός μου ήταν τόσο καυλωμένος που ήδη είχε αρχίσει να με πονάει και παρατώντας τα γύρισα προς την μεριά της για να την απολαύσω για άλλη μια φορά αδιαφορώντας για τις επιπτώσεις. Μόλις κατάλαβε ότι την έπιασα να με ζαχαρώνει, δαγκώνοντας τα χείλια της αποτράβηξε το βλέμμα της γρήγορα από πάνω μου κοιτώντας οπουδήποτε αλλού εκτός προς το μέρος μου και δεν είχα ιδέα πως κατάφερα να συγκρατήσω το βογκητό που γαργαλούσε τον ουρανίσκο μου.

«Μα πως μπορείς να ζεις σε αυτήν την κατάσταση;» είπε γρήγορα – ήμουν σίγουρος – περισσότερο για να καταφέρει να αποσπάσει τις σκέψεις της παρά για να μου την πει και το επόμενο γελάκι που μου ξέφυγε ήταν αδύνατον να το συγκρατήσω.

«Έχεις ακούσει αυτό που λένε ότι οι κατσαρίδες θα είναι οι μόνες που θα επιβιώσουν;» την ρώτησα πειράζοντας την και η ματιά της γύρισε ξανά προς το μέρος μου ξαφνιασμένη με τα φρυδάκια της να σμίγουν με περιέργεια. Ήταν φανερό ότι δεν το είχε πιάσει και έτσι συνέχισα στον ίδιο τόνο. «Ε, εγώ της αφήνω να μου δείξουν τον τρόπο» κατέληξα και πάλεψε σκληρά να καταλάβει αν την δουλεύω ή όχι οπότε είπα να την βγάλω από τον κόπο. «Μάλλον δεν πιάνει πια αυτή η δικαιολογία» σχολίασα γελώντας και το βλέμμα της γύρισε σε αγανάκτηση. «Συγνώμη γι αυτό, προσπάθησα να τα μαζέψω όσο κοιμόσουν αλλά η κάθε μου κίνηση σε έκανε να βογκάς και όχι με την καλή έννοια και τα παράτησα» απολογήθηκα τελικά με όλα τα μέλη του κορμιού μου να ουρλιάζουν από την απόσταση που είχαμε μεταξύ μας αλλά δεν έκανα την κίνηση να την πλησιάσω γιατί ήξερα ότι αυτό θα ήταν το τελειωτικό μου χτύπημα και σίγουρα αν το έκανα τότε δεν θα μπορούσα να συγκρατήσω τον εαυτό μου με τίποτα.

«Μα θα πάθεις τίποτα έτσι στο τέλος» είπε εκείνη με αηδία κοιτώντας ξανά γύρω της χωρίς να έχει το κουράγιο να με κοιτάξει. Ήταν τόσο εμφανές το πόσο με ήθελε γιατί έμενε τόσο πεισματικά μακριά μου;

«Αν πω ότι δεν είμαι συνήθως έτσι το σώζω καθόλου;» ρώτησα απολογητικά και αφού ξεφύσησε ξύνοντας νευρικά το κεφάλι της ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της αδιάφορα. «Κατάφερες να μιλήσεις με την φίλη σου τελικά;» ρώτησα αλλάζοντας κουβέντα και εκείνη μόλις το θυμήθηκε γούρλωσε τα μάτια της από την έκπληξη.

«Η Άλις» αναφώνησε και έτρεξε προς την καρέκλα που καθόταν πριν και μόλις έσκυψε να πιάσει το κινητό που είχε πέσει και είχε ανοίξει στα δύο πάνω στο σεντόνι που πριν τύλιγε το κορμί της πάγωσε και κοίταξε προς το γυμνό της κορμί.

«Γαμώτο» έβρισε ενώ πάλευε να καλύψει τα γυμνά της στήθη που προφανώς δεν είχε καταλάβει τόση ώρα ότι ήταν εκτεθειμένα μπροστά στα μάτια μου. «Τι έχω πάθει πια;» συνέχισε απελπισμένα προς τον εαυτό της καθώς τύλιγε ξανά το σεντόνι γύρω της και μόλις πήρε στα χέρια της το κινητό και διαπίστωσε τι ζημιά του είχε προκαλέσει τότε έγινε χειρότερα.

«Όχι, όχι, όχι, πως το έκανα αυτό, την τύχη μου μέσα» ξεσπούσε απελπισμένα και χωρίς να έχω άλλες αντοχές, έσβησα την απόσταση που μας χώριζε και γονατίζοντας δίπλα της έπιασα τα χέρια της που πάλευαν να διορθώσουν την ζημιά που είχε προκαλέσει.

«Μπέλλα, Μπέλλα...» προσπάθησα να την σταματήσω και αναπήδησε αλλά δεν την άφησα να κουνηθεί σπιθαμή.

«Συγνώμη, δεν ήθελα...» προσπάθησε να απολογηθεί αλλά δεν την άφησα να συνεχίσει.

«Δεν έγινε τίποτα, το παθαίνει συχνά, να δες...» της είπα ενώ παράλληλα παίρνοντας το στα χέρια μου το κούμπωσα ξανά γρήγορα και της το έδειξα με εκείνη να το κοιτάει έκπληκτη χωρίς να μπορεί να πει κάτι. «Θα το ανοίξω και θα μπορέσεις να της μιλήσεις ξανά εντάξει;» ρώτησα πιο ήρεμα και με μάτια που πεισματικά προσπαθούσαν να μην ξεχειλίσουν έσμιξε τα χείλια της με δύναμη και κατένευσε νευρικά προσπαθώντας πολύ σκληρά να παραμείνει ο εαυτός της πριν καταρρεύσει. Ήταν φανερό ότι ήταν τελείως έξω από τα νερά της και ότι πάλευε πολύ σκληρά να καταφέρει να μην ξεσπάσει και δεν είχα ιδέα πως κρατήθηκα για να μην την κλείσω μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου για να την παρηγορήσω.

«Έλα» της είπα ενώ την παρότρυνα να σηκωθεί στηρίζοντας την από τους ώμους της και σχεδόν αυτόματα με άφησε να την καθοδηγήσω.

Αφήνοντας την πάνω στο στρώμα που είχα για κρεβάτι πήρα την άκρη του φορτιστή και προσπάθησα να κάνω το κινητό μου να δουλέψει και πάλι. Όταν τα κατάφερα δεν πρόλαβα να της το δώσω και εκείνο άρχισε να χτυπάει. Είχα την υποψία ότι θα ήταν η φίλη της που σίγουρα θα είχε πεθάνει από τον φόβο της αλλά δεν μπορούσα κιόλας να μην το σηκώσω.

«Έντουαρτ Μέισεν, παρακαλώ;» απάντησα περισσότερο για να ξέρει η Μπέλλα με ποιον ήταν παρά γιατί το συνήθιζα και η φίλη της για λίγο πάγωσε πριν απαντήσει.

«Εεεε, πριν μιλούσα με μια κοπέλα...» ξεκίνησε τελείως αποπροσανατολισμένα.

«Είσαι η φίλη της Μπέλλας;» ρώτησα διακόπτοντας την για να την βγάλω από την δύσκολη θέση και πήρε τα πάνω της.

«Εσύ είσαι ο περίεργος τύπος από το μπαρ εχθές το βράδυ;» με κατηγόρησε με την φωνή της και συγκρατήθηκα πριν της απαντήσω καταλλήλως.

«Ναι, θες την Μπέλλα;» ρώτησα υπομονετικά.

«Που την έχεις; Τι της έκανες; Αν της πειράξεις έστω και μια τρίχα από τα μαλλιά της...» άρχισε να ξεσπά και δεν άντεξα άλλο να κρατηθώ ψύχραιμος ιδίως από την απόγνωση που έβλεπα στην ματιά της Μπέλλας καθώς έκλεινε το κεφάλι της μέσα στα δύο της χέρια.

«Ωπα, ωπα, για αρχή πάρ' το αλλιώς γιατί δεν το έχω σε τίποτα να σου το κλείσω στην μούρη και δεύτερον χαμήλωσε τον τόνο της φωνής σου γιατί αλλιώς δεν θα σου την δώσω να της μιλήσεις» απείλησα και αυτό φάνηκε να την φρενάρει.

«Που είναι; Είναι καλά;» συμπλήρωσε τώρα με αγωνία στην φωνή της.

«Έχει τρομερό πονοκέφαλο και από όσο μπορώ να δω εσύ της τον κάνεις χειρότερα γι αυτό χαλάρωσε» της προειδοποίησα και η Μπέλλα με αυτά τα λόγια μου πήρε μια ψύχραιμη ανάσα και έτεινε το χέρι της μπροστά.

«Δώσε μου να της μιλήσω εγώ αλλιώς δεν θα ησυχάσει» είπε με βαριά φωνή τρομερά καταβεβλημένη και κατένευσα την στιγμή που η φίλη της καθώς άκουσε την φωνή της σιώπησε αλλά δεν της το έδωσα πριν πω τον τελευταίο λόγο.

«Σου την δίνω αλλά κανόνισε να την κάνεις χειρότερα» την προειδοποίησα και η Μπέλλα με κοίταξε σαν να κοίταζε κάποιο Άλιεν αλλά δεν το σχολίασα.

«Θα σας αφήσω να τα πείτε με την ησυχία σας αλλά αν σε ακούσω να ωρύεσαι δεν σου εγγυώμαι ότι δεν θα επέμβω» της είπα σοβαρά και έσμιξε τα φρύδια της καθώς έπαιρνε το κινητό ξανά στα χέρια της ενώ η ματιά της με ακολουθούσε την στιγμή που πήγαινα ξανά προς το μπάνιο.

«Εεεε...» με σταμάτησε την στιγμή που άνοιξα την πόρτα και γύρισα προς το μέρος της.

«Έντουαρτ» συμπλήρωσα και ένευσε θετικά.

«Θα χρειαστώ την διεύθυνση σου» είπε τελικά και αφού κοίταξα γύρω μου για να κανένα στυλό μόλις είδα έναν πάνω στο τραπεζάκι που είχα δίπλα από το καβαλέτο μου, πήρα ένα από τα μπλοκ που είχα χύμα στο πάτωμα, βρίσκοντας μια κενή σελίδα, έγραψα απάνω την διεύθυνση μου και πήγα ξανά κοντά της.

«Είναι δύο στενά πιο πάνω από το μπαρ, δεν θα δυσκολευτεί να το βρει» της είπα και χωρίς να σταματά να με κοιτά παγωμένα, με το κινητό ακόμα στο χέρι να στέκει μετέωρο, το άφησα πάνω στο ελεύθερο της χέρι και γύρισα ξανά στο μπάνιο για να της αφήσω λίγο χώρο να μιλήσει ανενόχλητη.

Όσο τελείωνα το ντουζ μου, δεν άκουγα τι λέγανε και ούτε είχα σκοπό να την κατασκοπεύσω, όμως όταν έκλεισα το νερό και άρχισα να σκουπίζομαι όσο αδιάκριτος και να μην ήθελα να είμαι δεν μπορούσε να μου διαφύγει η απελπισία στην φωνή της.

«Μαμάααα» την άκουσα λέει με απόγνωση και έκανε μια παύση. «Όχι δεν θα κάνεις τίποτα, σου είπα μόλις μου περάσει το κεφάλι μου θα πάρω ένα ταξί και θα έρθω» άλλη μια παύση. «Να αφήσεις την Άλις ήσυχη δεν σου φταίει σε... Μαμαααα» φώναξε και μουγκρίζοντας έκανε άλλη μια παύση πριν συμπληρώσει. «Άστο διάολο πια, άστο διάολοοο»

Για λίγο δεν ήμουν σίγουρος για το τι έπρεπε να κάνω αλλά μόλις την άκουσα να σπάει κάτι πάνω στο τελευταία της βρισιά πήρα την απόφαση να πάω να την δω και βάζοντας την πετσέτα γύρω από τους γοφούς μου άνοιξα την πόρτα και μόλις με είδε κοκάλωσε από την έκπληξη και γύρισε αυτόματα την ματιά της προς το κινητό που ήταν στο πάτωμα διαλυμένο και μετά πάλι προς την μεριά μου τρομοκρατημένα.

«Συ-συγνώμη, σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα σου το αντικαταστήσω...» ξεκίνησε να λέει ενώ άρχισε να μαζεύει τα κομμάτια του και πηγαίνοντας κοντά της προσπάθησα να την σταματήσω.

«Μπέλλα, χαλάρωσε δεν έγινε τίποτα» είπα γρήγορα προκειμένου να την ηρεμήσω αλλά αυτό φάνηκε να την κάνει χειρότερα.

«Συγνώμη, συγνώμη δεν ξέρω τι με έχει πιάσει...»

«Μπέλλα, σε παρακαλώ ηρέμησε, είναι μόνο μια συσκευή δεν χάλασε ο κόσμος» της είπα ήρεμα ενώ της κράταγα τα χέρια και κλείνοντας τα μάτια άρχισε να παίρνει μερικές ανάσες προκειμένου να ηρεμήσει πριν μιλήσει ξανά.

«Θα με έχεις περάσει για τρελή» είπε με παράπονο και χωρίς να αντέχω άλλο βάζοντας το ένα μου χέρι πάνω στο μάγουλο της την ανάγκασα να με κοιτάξει.

«Και οι ποιο δυνατοί κάποια στιγμή λυγίζουν Μπέλλα, μην αισθάνεσαι άσχημα γι αυτό. Περνάς μια δύσκολη κατάσταση μην την αφήνεις να σε πάρει από κάτω, μόλις καταφέρεις να ηρεμήσεις θα βρεις ξανά τον εαυτό σου και όλα θα πάνε καλά» της είπα όσο πιο ήρεμα μπορούσα αλλά εκείνη σμίγοντας τα χείλια της πεισματικά άρχισε να κουνάει το κεφάλι της αρνητικά κοιτώντας οπουδήποτε αλλού εκτός από τα μάτια μου.

«Τα έχω κάνει σκατά» είπε περισσότερο στον εαυτό της παρά σε μένα και πιάνοντας το πρόσωπο της και με τα δύο μου χέρια την ανάγκασα να με κοιτάξει κατάματα.

«Στον καθένα μπορεί να συμβεί, αυτό δεν σημαίνει ότι η ζωή τελειώνει εδώ. Δεν ξέρω τι περνάς αλλά είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα βρεις τον τρόπο να το ξεπεράσεις και να προχωρήσεις μπροστά» της είπα με ειλικρίνεια και έσμιξε τα χείλια της με περισσότερη δύναμη ενώ πάλευε σκληρά να κρατήσει την αξιοπρέπεια της.

«Μπορώ να χρησιμοποιήσω το μπάνιο;» ρώτησε με δυσκολία αποφεύγοντας να απαντήσει και ένευσα με κατανόηση ενώ σηκωνόμουν όρθιος για να της κάνω χώρο να σηκωθεί και εκείνη έφυγε σαν σίφουνας και κλειδώθηκε στην τουαλέτα σαν κυνηγημένη ενώ εγώ παρέμεινα για λίγο να κοιτώ την κλειστή πόρτα πίσω της χωρίς να ξέρω τι να κάνω.

Τα πάντα μέσα μου ήθελαν να πάνε πίσω της, να την παρηγορήσω αλλά η λογική μου έλεγε ότι το καλύτερο ήταν να της δώσω τον χρόνο που χρειαζόταν για να μπορέσει να βρει ξανά τις ισορροπίες της και ακούγοντας την, αφού φόρεσα ένα τζιν και ένα μπλουζάκι, καλύπτοντας το τραπέζι με μια καθαρή πετσέτα για να μην πέσει τίποτα στα καλυμμένα ακόμα φαγώσιμα που είχα πάρει, άρχισα να μαζεύω λίγο τον νεροχύτη. Τελειώνοντας εκείνη δεν είχε ακόμα βγει και βάζοντας καφέ να γίνεται στην καφετιέρα πήγα να αλλάξω τα σεντόνια και τα υπόλοιπα ρούχα που ήταν διάσπαρτα στον χώρο ενώ πρώτα έκρυψα την σακούλα με τα σκουπίδια μέσα στην αποθήκη που είχα δίπλα στην κουζίνα. Θα μπορούσα να τα κατεβάσω αλλά για κάποιον λόγο δεν μπορούσα να την αφήσω μόνη ιδίως στην κατάσταση που βρισκόταν.

Στην αρχή μάζεψα τα πράγμα σε έναν σορό μέχρι να στρώσω τα καθαρά σεντόνια αλλά όταν πήρα μια σακούλα σκουπιδιών για να τα βάλω μέσα για να τα πάω στο πλυντήριο της γειτονιάς μου να τα πλύνω μόλις το χέρι μου έπεσε πάνω στο σεντόνι που είχαμε κυλιστεί εχθές μαζί πάνω σε αυτό δεν μπόρεσα να μην το φέρω κοντά στην μύτη μου και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα ρούφηξα με λαχτάρα όλο το άρωμα του πάθους της και το άφησα να με παρασύρει. Η πόρτα άνοιξε και εκείνη με έπιασε ακριβώς την στιγμή που το μύριζα και με άνεση γύρισα να την κοιτάξω αλλά μόλις το έκανα η καρδία μου πάγωσε. Καλύπτοντας το γυμνό της σώμα πίσω από την πόρτα είχε μείνει με γουρλωμένα μάτια να με κοιτά και δεν είχα ιδέα πως να κρύψω την αναστάτωση που μου προκάλεσε και μόνο με την σκέψη της θέας που υπήρχε πίσω από εκείνη την πόρτα που ήθελα να την σπάσω για να σταματήσει να μπαίνει ανάμεσα μας.

«Όλα καλά;» ρώτησα με όση ψυχραιμία μου είχε απομείνει γυρίζοντας την ματιά μου προς τα άπλυτα, συνεχίζοντας να τα βάζω μέσα στην σακούλα. Στην αρχή δεν απάντησε και όταν η ματιά μου γύρισε προς την μεριά της την είδα να αναπηδά ενώ έκλεινε τα μάτια για να συγκεντρωθεί.

«Δεν έχει πετσέτα» είπε τελικά και αυτό έκανε την αναστάτωση μου μεγαλύτερη. Πως θα κατάφερνα να πάω κοντά της όταν ήξερα ότι ήταν γυμνή και βρεγμένη χωρίς να αντιδράσω;

«Θα σου φέρω αμέσως» μουρμούρισα ενώ τελείωνα γρήγορα με τα ρούχα και καθώς σηκώθηκα πήγα προς την ντουλάπα.

Βάζοντας την σακούλα που κράταγα μέσα έπιασα ένα μπουρνούζι μου και μια πετσέτα προσώπου, πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα για να συγκρατήσω όλα μου τα ένστικτα και πήγα κοντά της.

«Θα σου είναι λίγο τεράστιο αλλά πιστεύω ότι θα είσαι πιο άνετη να κυκλοφορείς με αυτό παρά με μια πετσέτα γύρω από το σώμα σου» το χαμόγελο που της ξέφυγε με έκανε ακόμα πιο νευρικό και αυτό δεν διέφυγε της προσοχής της.

«Είσαι πάντα τόσο περιποιητικός με όλες τις άγνωστες που καταλήγουν σπίτι σου;» με πείραξε παίρνοντας το μπουρνούζι και την πετσέτα στα χέρια της και γέλασα περνώντας το χέρι μου μέσα από τα μαλλιά μου.

«Η αλήθεια είναι ότι έχω ξεχάσει πως είναι να έχω κόσμο στο σπίτι και μάλλον το έχω παρακάνει λίγο» απολογήθηκα και το σοκ που διαπέρασε την ματιά της δεν διέφυγε της προσοχής μου.

«Βλέποντας σε σίγουρα κάποιος θα μπορούσε να σε περάσει για ερημίτη» σχολίασε και γέλασα με αυτό. «αλλά δεν πείθεις και τόσο» συμπλήρωσε με αυτοπεποίθηση και αυτό με ανέβασε περισσότερο. Η Μπέλλα που πίστευα ότι θα γνώριζα όταν θα ξυπνούσε είχε γυρίσει, με όλο εκείνον τον αριστοκρατικό αέρα που την χαρακτήριζε, με τη φωτιά να αναζωπυρώνεται κάτω από το δέρμα της και αυτό την έκανε ακόμα πιο ποθητή από πριν. Ήταν ολοφάνερο ότι είχε ξαναβρεί την αυτοκυριαρχία της αλλά δεν με ξεγέλαγε, ότι και να την βασάνιζε πριν, ήταν ακόμα χαραγμένο πάνω στο κορμί της.

«Δεν είπα ότι απέχω από το σεξ» της γύρισα πίσω το σχόλιο της και ζάρωσε τα φρύδια της και τα χειλάκια της με ένα παιδιάστικο τρόπο που με έκανε να θέλω να την πιάσω αυτή την στιγμή και να την φιλήσω μέχρι να της κόψω την ανάσα αλλά συγκρατήθηκα και προσπάθησα με μεγάλη δυσκολία να συγκεντρωθώ στα επόμενα της λόγια.

«Μμμμ, μάλλον απέχεις από τις σχέσεις» είπε δυνατά την διαπίστωση της.

«Μάλλον εκείνες απέχουν από μένα» διόρθωσα αλλά πριν το σχολιάσει συνέχισα. «Σίγουρα έχεις καταλάβει πόσο εκκεντρικός είμαι και πρέπει να παραδεχτώ ότι δεν είμαι και ο πιο εύκολος άνθρωπος που υπάρχει αλλά η αλήθεια είναι ότι και εγώ ο ίδιος προτιμώ την μοναξιά μου. Από τότε που την ανακάλυψα νιώθω πιο ελεύθερος» συμπλήρωσα και εκείνη έμεινε παγωμένη να με κοιτά χωρίς να είναι ικανή να πιστέψει στα λόγια μου.

«Δεν έχεις ούτε φίλους;» ρώτησε με την φωνή της να βγαίνει ένας ψίθυρος.

«Δεν μπορούν να καταλάβουν τον τρόπο ζωής μου οπότε...» δεν ήξερε πως να απαντήσει σε αυτό πραγματικά ένιωθα ότι την είχα αφήσει άφωνη. «Φτιάχνω καφέ» συνέχισα για να της αποσπάσω την προσοχή και χρειάστηκε λίγο χρόνο για να καταλάβει τι είπα μόλις. «Ορκίζομαι ότι το απολύμανα δύο φορές και την καφετιέρα και τις κούπες, θες να σου βάλω λίγο;» ρώτησα και μόλις κατάλαβε που αναφέρομαι ένευσε θετικά.

«Ναι, γιατί όχι» είπε και την στιγμή που γύρισα την πλάτη μου για να πάω προς την καφετιέρα άκουσα να κλείνει την πόρτα πίσω μου.

Βγάζοντας πρώτα την πετσέτα που είχα καλύψει τα φαγώσιμα πάνω στο τραπέζι, άνοιξα τις συσκευασίες τους και πήγα προς τον πάγκο για να πάρω δύο κούπες ώστε να τις γεμίσω με καφέ όταν άκουσα την πόρτα που ήταν εκείνη μέσα να ανοίγει ξανά.

«Ζάχαρη;» ρώτησα.

«Σκέτο» απάντησε και επιβεβαίωσε τις υποψίες μου. Ήταν ακριβώς ο τύπος της.

«Μην με παρεξηγήσεις αλλά δεν μπορώ να μην ρωτήσω» συνέχισε εκείνη και γύρισα την ματιά μου προς το μέρος της κρατώντας τις γεμάτες πλέον κούπες στο χέρια μου. Το πως δεν της έχυσα στο πάτωμα ήταν πραγματικά κατόρθωμα καθώς με το που την είδα η έκρηξη που ένιωσα μέσα μου ένιωθα να με αποτελειώνει. Με τα μαλλιά της τυλιγμένα μέσα στην πετσέτα προσώπου, το πρόσωπο της πεντακάθαρο πια από όλο εκείνο το μακιγιάζ που είχε πασαλειφθεί από την βροχή και τον ιδρώτα του πάθους μας και μέσα στο τεράστιο μπουρνούζι μου ήταν η προσωποποίηση της τελειότητας και απλά δεν το άντεχα άλλο. Δεν ήμουν λιγούρης και σίγουρα δεν ήθελα να δείχνω έτσι αλλά με εκείνην μπροστά μου και μάλιστα με αυτήν την εμφάνιση πως μπορούσα να συγκρατηθώ; Όμως έπρεπε αν ήθελα να την ξαναδώ.

«Τι θες να μάθεις;» ρώτησα αφήνοντας την κούπα μπροστά της και γύρισα την πλάτη μου πριν η ματιά μου με προδώσει πηγαίνοντας προς την καρέκλα που ήταν απέναντι της.

«Πως κάποιος μπορεί να ζει τόσο μόνος όσο εσύ;» ρώτησε και γέλασα ενώ της πρόσφερα ένα τσιγάρο και μόλις το πήρε και της το άναψα έκατσα στην καρέκλα μου και άναψα ένα και εγώ.

«Μα δεν νιώθω και τόσο μόνος» της απάντησα τελικά πίνοντας λίγο από τον καφέ μου και το ύφος της μου έδειξε ότι δεν καταλάβαινε και έσπευσα να το διευκρινίσω καλύτερα. «Βλέπεις περνάω τις περισσότερες ώρες τις ημέρας μου στον δρόμο μελετώντας τους ανθρώπους γύρω μου. Έτσι εμπνέομαι. Άλλωστε, ποιος σήμερα μπορεί να πει ότι δεν είναι μόνος; Από το να αυταπατώμαι με εικονικές φιλίες για να μη νιώθω μόνος, προτιμώ την μοναξιά, τουλάχιστον εκείνη είναι αληθινή.» συμπλήρωσα και η ματιά της άστραψε από αναγνώριση.

«Σωστά, είσαι ζωγράφος» θυμήθηκε κοιτώντας προς τον πίνακα που είχα ακόμα στο καβαλέτο μου.

«Ο πασίγνωστος Έντουαρτ Μέισεν. Ο πιο διάσημος ζωγράφος της εποχής μας. Οι εφημερίδες μιλάνε καθημερινά για μένα, απορώ πως δεν με αναγνώρισες ακόμα» την πείραξα και η παγωμένη της έκφραση καθώς γύριζε προς την μεριά μου ήταν όλα τα λεφτά.

«Ω συγνώμη δεν...»

«Πλάκα κάνω» της είπα γελώντας και ζάρωσε τα φρύδια της με δυσπιστία.

«Αν κρίνω από τον πίνακα που έχεις πάνω στο καβαλέτο σου είναι δύσκολο να πιστέψω ότι δεν σε έχουν ανακαλύψει ακόμα» είπε με ειλικρίνεια και ήταν σειρά μου να την κοιτάξω με δυσπιστία.

«Σου άρεσε αυτός ο πίνακας;» δεν μπορούσα να μην ρωτήσω.

«Δεν γνωρίζω πολλά από τέχνη αλλά αυτός ο πίνακας έχει κάτι που σε τραβάει, δεν ξέρω πως να το εξηγήσω» είπε με ειλικρίνεια και δεν μπορούσα να μην την πιέσω περισσότερο.

«Καλός είναι» είπα ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους μου αδιάφορα παίρνοντας άλλη μια ρουφηξιά από το τσιγάρο μου, νιώθοντας ένα μέτρο ψηλότερος από τον έπαινο της.

«Απλά καλός!» αναφώνησε. «Μήπως ψάχνεσαι για φιλοφρονήσεις;» ρώτησε πονηρεμένη.

«Μπαααα, ξέρω την δουλειά μου και πίστεψε όταν λέω ότι είναι απλά καλός, τότε είναι» της είπα με μια σιγουριά που την άφησα άφωνη.

«Γιατί τι του λείπει;» ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον.

«Είναι κάπως μονοδιάστατος. Δεν εκφράζει ούτε το μισό πάθος από όσο ήθελα να βγάλει. Πως να σου του εξηγήσω...» το σκέφτηκα για λίγο. «Η πραγματικότητα είχε περισσότερη ζωή από όσο έχει αυτός ο πίνακας» εξήγησα και ζάρωσε τα μάτια της προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει τι εννοώ.

«Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω τι εννοείς αλλά σίγουρα δεν είναι και τόσο χάλια όσο λες» επέμενε με πείσμα και γέλασα.

«Φαντάσου το σαν μια φωτογραφία θολή που τα χρώματα της είναι τόσο θαμπά που δεν αντικατοπτρίζουν ούτε στο μισό την πραγματικότητα. Αν δεν με πιστεύεις γιατί δεν ρίχνεις μια ματιά και στους υπόλοιπους πίνακες μου για να το διαπιστώσεις και μόνη σου;» την παρότρυνα και αφού το σκέφτηκε για λίγο σηκώθηκε αποφασιστικά και παίρνοντας μια ρουφηξιά από το τσιγάρο της, το έσβησε και κίνησε προς τον τοίχο που είχα στοιβαγμένους τους υπόλοιπους πίνακες με την περιέργεια χαραγμένη στο πρόσωπο της.

Γυρίζοντας το σώμα μου προς την μεριά της, απολαμβάνοντας όλο το θέαμα που μου πρόσφερε συνέχιζα να καπνίζω το τσιγάρο μου, μελετώντας την κάθε της έκφραση με μεγάλη προσήλωση. Η έκπληξη που υπήρχε σε όλα της τα χαρακτηριστικά έκαναν το ηθικό μου να αναπτερώνεται περισσότερο. Όχι ότι είχα ανάγκη την αναγνώριση, αλλά δεν μπορούσα και να μην παραδεχτώ ότι με ικανοποιούσε κιόλας.

«Είναι σαν μικρές ιστορίες!» αναφώνησε. «Λες και βλέπεις τις σκέψεις του ήρωα που πρωταγωνιστεί αλλά είναι σαν...» δεν ήξερε τι λόγια να χρησιμοποιήσει.

«Σαν τρισδιάστατα;» βοήθησα.

«Ναι, σαν τρισδιάστατα» επιβεβαίωσε και μόλις το χέρι της έπεσε στον πίνακα που απεικόνιζε μια μητέρα που θήλαζε το μωρός της στο πάρκο, σαν μαγεμένη το τράβηξε έξω και το κοίταξε με μεγαλύτερο ενδιαφέρον.

«Απίστευτο, είναι τόσο αθώο και όμως έχει τόσο πάθος μέσα του τόση αγάπη που σε καθηλώνει» εξωτερίκευσε τις σκέψεις της και το χαμόγελο της ικανοποίησης δεν μπόρεσε να κρυφτεί από τα χαρακτηριστικά μου.

«Το πάθος δεν κρύβεται μόνο μέσα στο σεξ. Αν κοιτάξεις πιο προσεκτικά τους ανθρώπους γύρω σου θα δεις ότι παθιάζονται και με πιο απλά και καθημερινά πράγματα όπως την φύση, τα ίδια τους τα παιδιά ακόμα και με την μοναξιά τους. Αν μπορούσαν να το δουν και οι υπόλοιποι αυτό δεν θα έτρεχα τώρα να φτιάξω καινούργιους πίνακες» είπα με έναν αναστεναγμό και γύρισε την ματιά της προς το μέρος μου παραξενευμένη.

«Σου απέρριψαν αυτόν τον πίνακα;» ρώτησε με περιέργεια.

«Όλους όσους δεν έχουν το σεξουαλικό στοιχείο μέσα τους. Γι αυτό και έχω κολλήσει από έμπνευση» επιβεβαίωσα και με κοίταξε με κατανόηση.

«Κρίμα γιατί είναι πραγματικά πολύ όμορφο» είπε με ειλικρίνεια κοιτώντας το ξανά με μια νοσταλγία που γλύκανε όλα της τα χαρακτηριστικά.

«Αν σου αρέσει μπορείς να το πάρεις» της είπα αυθόρμητα και με κοίταξε ξαφνιασμένη.

«Όχι δεν μπορούσα να το κάνω αυτό» είπε κουνώντας το κεφάλι της αρνητικά.

«Αν δεν το κάνεις θα με αναγκάσεις να βρω που μένεις για να σου το φέρω ο ίδιος» την απείλησα δήθεν και γέλασε νευρικά αφήνοντας το ασχολίαστο.

«Μάλλον τώρα καταλαβαίνω γιατί θεωρείς αυτόν τον πίνακα απλά καλό» συνέχισε αλλάζοντας θέμα δείχνοντας με την ματιά της τον πίνακα που είχα πάνω στο καβαλέτο βάζοντας ξανά στην θέση του τον πίνακα που κρατούσε.

«Είμαι περίεργος» της είπα εγώ σκεπτικός και γύρισε προς την μεριά μου.

«Για πιο πράγμα;» ρώτησε σοβαρή.

«Όταν τον βλέπεις τι σε κάνει να νιώθεις;» ρώτησα εγώ αδιάφορα σβήνοντας το τσιγάρο μου ενώ έπαιρνα ξανά την κούπα μου στο χέρι. Δεν απάντησε αμέσως, πηγαίνοντας μπροστά του βάζοντας το ένα της χέρι πάνω στο πιγούνι της και το άλλο από κάτω αγκαλιάζοντας το στήθος της έμεινε εκεί να το μελετά για λίγο πριν να αρχίσει πάλι να μιλά.

«Δεν είμαι σίγουρη» είπε τελικά.

«Μην το κοιτάς σαν κριτικός έργου αλλά σαν Μπέλλα. Τι νιώθεις ότι σου βγάζει αυτή η γυναίκα βλέποντας την;» την πίεσα περισσότερο με πραγματική περιέργεια.

«Με χαλάνε λίγο οι αλυσίδες που έχεις βάλει στο ασπρόμαυρο φόντο έρχονται σε τόσο μεγάλη αντίθεση με τον υπόλοιπο πίνακα» εξέφρασε τελικά κουνώντας αόριστα το χέρι της που ακουμπούσε πριν το πιγούνι της γυρίζοντας ταυτόχρονα να δει τις αντιδράσεις μου.

«Ήταν ο πρώτος λόγος που τον απέρριψα» της επιβεβαίωσα εγώ ενώ την παρότρυνα να συνεχίσει. «Τι άλλο;» ρώτησα ανάβοντας άλλο ένα τσιγάρο.

«Δεν είμαι σίγουρη ότι μπορώ να βρω τα κατάλληλα λόγια για να το περιγράψω σωστά» είπε προβληματισμένη καταλαβαίνοντας για να μην με προσβάλει.

«Ότι σου βγαίνει» την παρακάλεσα και ξεφυσώντας έβαλε το χέρι που ακουμπούσε πριν πάνω στο πιγούνι της να ακουμπήσει το άλλο της χέρι αυτό που αγκάλιαζε το στήθος της παίρνοντας υποσυνείδητα μια αμυντική στάση.

«Σίγουρα δεν λείπει το πάθος όπως και στους άλλους σου πίνακες αλλά...» αναστέναξε. «Εδώ τον έχεις αποδώσει με έναν τελείως διαφορετικό τρόπο. Από την μια νιώθω ασφυξία βλέποντας τον αλλά από την άλλη με κάνει να ζηλεύω αυτήν την γυναίκα. Βλέπεις μια πληρότητα απάνω της που είναι σαν μόλις να έχει ανακαλύψει το νόημα της ζωής» είπε τελικά και δεν μπορούσα να μην γελάσω με αυτό.

«Τι θα έλεγες αν σου έλεγα ότι είσαι εσύ αυτή που είναι στον πίνακα;» έριξα την αλήθεια στο τραπέζι και όλο περιέργεια περίμενα για τις αντιδράσεις της. Το σοκ που διαπέρασε την ματιά της έκανε την περιέργεια μου ακόμα μεγαλύτερη.

«Σίγουρα ότι είχες κάποια άλλη στο μυαλό σου» γέλασε αλλά ήμουν σίγουρος ότι το πίστευε.

«Δεν το πιστεύεις!» είπα αυτό που έβλεπα και με κοίταξε κοροϊδευτικά.

«Έλα τώρα Έντουαρτ, τι σχέση έχω εγώ με αυτήν;» ρώτησε αγανακτισμένα.

«Από πια άποψη;» την πίεσα περισσότερο.

«Καταρχήν δεν μου μοιάζει καθόλου» είπε με σιγουριά.

«Επειδή δεν αποτυπώνω τα πρόσωπα με τον τρόπο που φαίνονται στον υπόλοιπο κόσμο αλλά με τον τρόπο που τα βλέπω εγώ... Άλλο;» ρώτησα με ένα πειραχτικό ύφος.

«Τι προσπαθείς να κάνεις;» ρώτησε ψυλλιασμένη με μια κατηγορηματική ματιά.

«Να σου αποδείξω το πόσο λάθος βλέπεις τον εαυτό σου» της είπα την αλήθεια και έκανε μια αγανακτισμένη γκριμάτσα.

«Δεν το πιστεύω ότι το ζω αυτό» είπε περισσότερο στον εαυτό της παρά σε μένα και νευριασμένος πετώντας το τσιγάρο πάνω στο τασάκι πήγα κοντά της και εκείνη έκανε αμυντικά πιο πίσω ξαφνιασμένη.

«Δες τον και πες μου τι βλέπεις» απαίτησα πιάνοντας την από τους ώμους και έμεινε παγωμένη χωρίς να ξέρει πως να αντιδράσει.

«Άφησε με» πήγε να διαμαρτυρηθεί αλλά δεν την άφησα να κουνηθεί σπιθαμή τυλίγοντας τα χέρια μου γύρω από το σώμα της και προσπάθησε να τα απομακρύνει μάταια από πάνω της.

«Την στιγμή που σε είδα το μόνο που έβλεπα απάνω σου ήταν αλυσίδες να σε πνίγουν, αλυσίδες που πάλευες να βγάλεις από πάνω σου» της είπα επιτακτικά και πάγωσε στην θέση της καταπίνοντας με δυσκολία. «Αλλά μετά μου έδειξες την απόγνωση σου, την καταπίεση που υπήρχε μέσα σου που έκανε τόσο μεγάλη αντίθεση με το πάθος που έβγαζες προς τα έξω και με μπλόκαρες τελείως. 'Πως μπορεί ένα τόσο φλογισμένο κορίτσι να είναι τόσο εγκλωβισμένο μέσα στο ίδιο του το κορμί;' σκέφτηκα αλλά δεν με άφηνες να μπω στον κόσμο σου. Ήσουν τόσο βαθιά μέσα σε αυτόν που με έκανες να πιστεύω ότι υποδυόσουν μια άλλη κάποια που θα ήθελες να είσαι και όχι αυτή που πραγματικά είσαι γι αυτό και δεν μπορείς να αναγνωρίσεις τον εαυτό σου μέσα σε αυτόν τον πίνακα τώρα, γιατί ήθελες να ήσουν κάποια άλλη αλλά ήσουν πολύ μεθυσμένη για να το καταφέρεις»

«Άφησε με» ζήτησε με παράπονο έτοιμη να δακρύσει.

«Άνοιξε τα μάτια σου Μπέλλα, άφησε τον εαυτό σου να σου δείξει τι κρύβεις μέσα σου, άγγιξε τον...» διέταξα βάζοντας το χέρι της να ακουμπήσει πάνω στην παλλόμενη φλέβα της ένωσης του λαιμού της και ένιωσα την ανάσα της να κόβεται στην μέση. «Νιώσε την μεταξένια σου επιδερμίδα πως αντιδρά» συνέχισα με περισσότερο πείσμα και από αντίδραση πήρε μια τρεμάμενη ανάσα την στιγμή που το ελεύθερο μου χέρι άνοιγε την ζώνη από το μπουρνούζι που φόραγε. «Νιώθεις πως αντιδρούν οι θηλές σου ακόμα και στο πιο ανεπαίσθητο άγγιγμα;» ρώτησα ανεβάζοντας το χέρι μου προς το στήθος της ανοίγοντας την μια μεριά αφήνοντας το ακάλυπτο για να το βλέπει και η ίδια.

«Σε παρακαλώ» κλαψούρισε με τα πόδια της να τρέμουν προσπαθώντας να απομακρύνει το χέρι μου από το δικό της.

Ενώ συνέχιζα την καθοδική πορεία του δεξιού της χεριού προς το χνούδι της πιάνοντας το αριστερό της χέρι για να το ακινητοποιήσω το έβαλα πάνω στο δεξί της στήθος και κλείνοντας το με τα δάχτυλα μου της επέβαλα να το ζουλίξει. Εκείνη από αντίδραση τέντωσε το σώμα της και έσμιξε τα χείλια της πριν καταφέρουν να εκφράσουν την έκπληξη που ένιωσε.

«Θες να σταματήσω;» ρώτησα με βαθιά φωνή εκφράζοντας όλη την αναστάτωση που υπήρχε μέσα μου την στιγμή που άφησα το δεξί της χέρι να ακουμπήσει πάνω στην κλειτορίδα της.

«Σε παρακαλώ» κλαψούρισε ξανά χωρίς να διευκρινίζει αν με παρακαλεί να συνεχίσω ή όχι.

«Δεν έχεις ιδέα πόσο ανάγκη έχει το σώμα σου να εκφραστεί» συνέχισα εγώ πιο επιθετικά αναγκάζοντας το χέρι της να τριφτεί πάνω στο καυτό της δέρμα που ήταν ήδη υγρό και καταπίνοντας με δυσκολία η ανάσα της έγινε πιο άρρυθμη.

«Μην μου το κάνεις αυτό» παρακάλεσε αλλά ήταν πολύ αργά για να καταφέρω να φρενάρω τον εαυτό μου. Κρατώντας την από την ευαίσθητη της περιοχή την τράβηξα απότομα πάνω μου και μόλις ένιωσα να ακουμπά τον ερεθισμό μου βόγκηξα μέσα στο αυτί της χωρίς να είμαι ικανός να το ελέγξω.

«Δεν έχεις ιδέα τι προκαλείς στους άλλους» συνέχισα και χωρίς να σταματώ να ωθώ το χέρι της να πυρώνει περισσότερο το αντικείμενο του πόθου μου, αφήνοντας το χέρι της που ήταν ακόμα πάνω στο στήθος της το κατέβασα μέχρι το αριστερό της γόνατο αγγίζοντας την απαλά και ανοίγοντας το πόδι της ανάγκασα το αριστερό της πέλμα να ακουμπήσει πάνω στο σκαμπό. Όλο της το σώμα πια έτρεμε σπασμωδικά και ανάσα της όσο πέρναγε έβγαινε με μεγαλύτερη δυσκολία καθώς τα μάγουλα της έπαιρναν το απόλυτο κόκκινο χρώμα του πάθους.

«Μην αφήνεις έναν ηλίθιο να σου καταστρέφει όλη την απόλαυση, απέδειξε στον εαυτό σου τι πραγματικά κρύβεις μέσα σου» ψιθύρισα με τα χείλια μου να ακουμπούν τον λοβό του αυτιού της και βογκώντας δυνατά άρχισε να απελευθερώνεται.

Μπαίνοντας στην σφαίρα της φαντασίας της, έγειρε το κεφάλι της προς τα πίσω και αφού το άφησε να ξεκουραστεί πάνω στον ώμο μου έβαλε το χέρι της που ήταν πριν πάνω στο στήθος της να τυλιχτεί γύρω από τον αυχένα μου ενώ άρχισε να τρίβει το σώμα της απάνω στο δικό μου. Ανάβοντας περισσότερο πήρε τα ινία στα χέρια της και έκανε τις κινήσεις του χεριού της πιο γρήγορες πάνω στην κλειτορίδα της και νιώθοντας ότι δεν με έχει πια ανάγκη έβγαλα το χέρι μου πάνω από το δικό της και προχώρησα πιο χαμηλά για να της προσφέρω μεγαλύτερη απόλαυση. Την στιγμή που ένιωσε τα δύο μου δάχτυλα να εισχωρούν στην χυμώδες περιοχή της άφησε μια μικρή κραυγούλα και το πόδι που ήταν πάνω στο σκαμπό άρχισε να τρέμει περισσότερο. Ήταν τόσο κοντά αλλά οι κινήσεις της δήλωναν ότι ήταν έτοιμη να τα παρατήσει.

«Μην τα παρατάς τώρα» την διέταξα επιτακτικά και από το ξάφνιασμα αναπήδησε αλλά δεν την άφησα να ξεχάσει τον αρχικό της στόχο.

Με τα δάχτυλα μου να διεισδύουν όλο και πιο βαθιά μέσα της, αύξησα την ταχύτητα μου και εκείνη τέντωσε ξανά το κορμί της.

«Παίξε με τον εαυτό σου» την ικέτεψα ενώ με το χέρι μου την παρότρυνα ξανά να ακουμπήσει και πάλι τα δάχτυλα της πάνω στην κλειτορίδα της και σαν μαγεμένη υπάκουσε και άρχισε πάλι να την τρίβει κάνοντας με να εκραγώ τελείως. «Δεν ξέρω πόσο θα αντέξω να σε βλέπω έτσι» της είπα με τα χείλια μου να γεύονται την επιδερμίδα του προσώπου της κατηφορίζοντας προς τον λαιμό της και αγκομαχώντας έγειρε το κεφάλι της στο πλάι για να με αφήσει να συνεχίσω καθώς το χέρι μου έπαιρνε φωτιά μέσα στον εσωτερικό της κόσμο κάνοντας την να τραντάζεται περισσότερο.

«Μην σταματάς» ικέτεψε όπως και εχθές με την ανάσα της να πνίγεται μέσα της και βγάζοντας το χέρι μου από μέσα της ξεκούμπωσα γρήγορα το παντελόνι μου και κατεβάζοντας το λίγο πιο κάτω μαζί με το εσώρουχο μου ελευθέρωσα τον ερεθισμό μου και εκείνη πάγωσε για λίγο διχασμένη.

Πριν κάνει πίσω, ανασήκωσα το μπουρνούζι της και έβαλα τον ερεθισμό μου ανάμεσα στα πόδια της ακουμπώντας πάνω στα καυτά της χείλια και την άκουσα να πνίγει μια κραυγή έκπληξης. Δεν ήταν σίγουρη το πόσο ήθελε να προχωρήσει και έσπευσα να την καθησυχάσω πριν ξενερώσει τελείως.

«Είναι έτοιμος για σένα μωρό μου κάν' τον ότι θες» της είπα με τα χείλια μου να βασανίζουν και πάλι της ευαίσθητη περιοχή του λαιμού της κάτω από το αυτί της και για λίγο έμεινε ακίνητη καθώς το σκεφτόταν αλλά την στιγμή που άρχισα να τον τρίβω απάνω της κρατώντας την σταθερή ζούλιξα το στήθος της με όλη την έξαψη που με είχε συνεπάρει και εκείνη χαλάρωσε ξανά. Βάζοντας το χέρι της πάνω στο κεφάλι του ερεθισμού μου το παρότρυνε να ακουμπήσει πάνω στην κλειτορίδα της και με έκανε να βογκήξω τόσο δυνατά που αυτό της έδωσε όλη την αυτοπεποίθηση που ένιωθα ότι της έλειπε και παίρνοντας τα πάνω της έγινε πιο επιθετική.

Πιάνοντας τον ρυθμό μου μπήκε στο παιχνίδι και τρίβοντας το κεφάλι του ερεθισμού μου με το χέρι της με έκανε να τρελαθώ τελείως.

«Θα τον κάνεις να τελειώσει» προειδοποίησα ασθμαίνοντας και νιώθοντας την ανάγκη να με νιώσει με τα δάχτυλα της τον έσπρωξε προς τα πίσω διστακτικά και τον άφησε να διεισδύσει μέσα στον κόσμο της.

Οι κραυγές μας έκανα ταυτόχρονα αντίλαλο μέσα στην ησυχία του σπιτιού και με το αίμα μου να σφυροκοπεί σε όλα μου τα άκρα ένιωσα να παραλύω από την αίσθηση αυτή που ήταν χίλιες φορές καλύτερη από όσο την θυμόμουν αλλά δεν ήξερα τώρα πόσα θα μπορούσε να αντέξει και έτσι έμεινα ακίνητος.

«Πάρ' το απάνω σου μωρό μου» την παρότρυνα και με την έξαψη της να έχει χτυπήσει κόκκινο και της αντοχές της να έχουν εξανεμιστεί έγειρε το κορμάκι της μπροστά και βάζοντας τα χέρια της πάνω στο καβαλέτο άρχισε να κουνιέται τόσο αργά που ένιωσα να μου γυρίζει το μάτι από την έξαψη που με χτύπησε από άκρο σε άκρο σε όλο μου το κορμί.

«Δεν ξέρω πόσο θα κρατήσω ακόμα» της είπα αγκομαχώντας δυνατά και λες και το έκανε επίτηδες χαλάρωσε τον παλμό της αν είναι δυνατόν ακόμα περισσότερο. Τρίβοντας το τέρμα της πάνω στο κεφάλι του αντρισμού μου το έκανε να δονείτε σε κάθε της κίνηση και δεν άντεξα άλλο. «Μπέλλα μην με τρελαίνεις περισσότερο» είπα ικετευτικά τρέμοντας ολόκληρος και εκείνη πάγωσε τελείως.

«Τι κάνω λάθος;» ρώτησε με παράπονο και τα παράτησα. Τι να της εξηγούσα τώρα και τι να καταλάβαινε και εκείνη.

Παίρνοντας μερικές ανάσες για να καταφέρω να συγκρατήσω τα μέσα μου έγειρα προς το μέρος της και την ανάγκασα να με κοιτάξει.

«Μου έχεις εμπιστοσύνη;» ρώτησα και με κοίταξε χωρίς να καταλαβαίνει. «Προσπάθησε να μην το σκέφτεσαι και άσε όλα τα άλλα σε μένα εντάξει;» την ρώτησα και κατένευσε χωρίς όμως να είναι σίγουρη γι αυτό. «Μην το σκέφτεσαι» επανέλαβα ενώ ανασήκωνα ξανά το κορμί της ακουμπώντας το απόλυτα απάνω μου και μένοντας ακίνητος μέσα της άρχισα να την φιλώ ξανά πάνω στον λαιμό της ενώ τα χέρια μου χούφτωναν αχόρταγα τα πλούσια στήθη της. Χαλαρώνοντας έγειρε ξανά το κεφάλι της προς τα πίσω κλείνοντας τα μάτια της με την ανάσα της να τρέμει και μόλις ένιωσα τα τοιχώματα της να χαλαρώνουν ξανά άρχισα να κουνιέμαι αργά μέσα της.

Τα αγκομαχητά της με έστελναν στον έβδομο ουρανό αλλά δεν ήθελα να τελειώσω πριν βεβαιωθώ ότι εκείνη είχε γευτεί όλη την μαγεία που μου χάριζε τώρα εκείνη και με την αγωνία μου μην τελειώσω πριν από εκείνην έγειρα ξανά το σώμα μου μπροστά και καταλαβαίνοντας το κρατήθηκε ξανά από το καβαλέτο. Βάζοντας το ένα μου χέρι πάνω στην κλειτορίδα της άρχισα να την ερεθίζω περισσότερο και η ανάσα της αμέσως άλλαξε. Μόλις κατάλαβα ότι ήταν έτοιμη για να τα δώσει όλα αύξησα τον παλμό μου και συγκρατώντας την σταθερή απάνω μου πιάνοντας την από τα στήθη της άρχισα να βαθαίνω της ωθήσεις μου κάνοντας τον αντρισμό μου να χτυπάει ξανά και ξανά πάνω στο τέρμα της και από την έκπληξη άφησε μια κραυγή να της ξεφύγει ενώ σφίχτηκε περισσότερο και με έκανε να αποτρελαθώ.

Με την πετσέτα της να λύνεται και να είναι έτοιμη να φύγει από τα μαλλιά της έκανε τους παλμούς της καρδιά μου να αυξάνονται σε τέτοιο βαθμό που αν συνέχιζε έτσι δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να καταφέρω να φρενάρω την κορύφωση μου αλλά δεν τα παρατούσα. Ισιώνοντας το κορμί μου έβαλα το χέρι μου πάνω στην πετσέτα και κάπως άγαρμπα την τράβηξα για να απελευθερώσω τα μαλλιά της και η κραυγή από την έξαψη της με αποτελείωσε. Τραβώντας το μπουρνούζι στο πλάι για να έχω καλύτερη θέα στα οπίσθια της, την συγκράτησα από την μέση της και συνέχισα πιο δυνατά δοκιμάζοντας τα όρια της και μόλις είδα ότι το άντεχε άφησα τον εαυτό μου να εκφραστεί ελεύθερα.

Με εκείνη να ταλαντεύεται ολόκληρη χωρίς όμως να ολοκληρώνει και εμένα να είμαι σε απόσταση αναπνοής από την κορύφωση μου τα είχα δει όλα και χωρίς επιλογή βγαίνοντας από μέσα της ακούμπησα τον αντρισμό μου πάνω στα σφριγηλά της οπίσθια και συνέχισα να τρίβομαι απάνω της έντονα ακουμπώντας το σώμα μου απόλυτα απάνω της απελευθερώνοντας όλο το βάρος που με πλάκωνε τόση ώρα ενώ παράλληλα με το χέρι μου πάνω στο καυτή της σάρκα την ετοίμαζα για την δική της ολοκλήρωση βογκώντας δυνατά. Μόλις ένιωσα να τραντάζεται ολόκληρη και τους χυμούς της να ξεχύνοντας με ορμή πάνω στα πόδια της με εκείνη να παραμιλά το όνομα μου ένιωσα ότι μόλις πήγα στον παράδεισο και ήθελα τόσο να μείνω εκεί.

«Πόσο χρόνο έχουμε μέχρι να έρθει η φίλη σου;» ρώτησα ασθμαίνοντας ανασηκώνοντας το σώμα της.

«Θα δουλεύει μέχρι τις 5 και δεν ξέρω πόση ώρα θα κάνει να έρθει μέχρι εδώ» μου απάντησε μπερδεμένη γυρίζοντας προς το μέρος μου ενώ η ανάσα της ακόμα πάλευε να βρει τις ισορροπίες της.

«Ωραία» της απάντησα εκστασιασμένος και βάζοντας το ένα μου χέρι κάτω από τα γόνατα της την ανασήκωσα στην αγκαλιά μου και την πήγα προς την τουαλέτα.

«Τι κάνεις;» προσπάθησε να διαμαρτυρηθεί και μόλις την άφησα να ακουμπήσει τα πόδια της μέσα στην ντουζιέρα έβαλα τα χέρια μου πάνω στο μπουρνούζι της και άρχισα να το κατεβάζω ενώ πλησίαζα τα χείλια μου προς τα δικά της.

«Χθες σου υποσχέθηκα ότι θα σου αποδείξω πόσο καυτή είσαι» της θύμισα καλύπτοντας τα χείλια της με τα δικά μου και εκείνη αναπήδησε από έκπληξη.

«Μα πριν...» προσπάθησε να πει ανάμεσα στο φιλί μας αλλά δεν την άφησα να συνεχίσει.

«Πριν ήταν μόνο η αρχή»...


End file.
